Pourchassée
by didi211
Summary: Kelly est une adolescente normal, mais sa rencontre avec deux vampire va bouleverser son monde. Entre chasse à l'homme, amour et amitié Kelly réussira-t-elle à survivre dans ce nouveau monde.
1. Où tout bascule

Aujourd'hui est une journée comme les autres, un vendredi comme les autres. Je vais sortir du lit, me doucher, déjeuner et aller au lycée. Alors pourquoi j'ai cette impression que la journée que j'espère passer n'est qu'un songe, une illusion qui me permet de vivre ? Je suis Kelly James et je ne suis pas comme les autres. C'est ce que ma conscience ou mon instinct de survis me répète chaque matin, chaque soir. Comment être normal en étant ce que je suis ? Qui je suis ? Je suis une lycéenne qui fait de son mieux pour s'en sortir.

Mon réveil m'arracha à mes pensées. Je me levai de mon lit deux places et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour une douche revigorante. Je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder dans le miroir, je sais ce que j'aurais vu. Une fille de 16 ans brune, cheveux long ébouriffés par le sommeil, environ 1m70, un visage encore endormit. Quand je fis couler l'eau sur ma peau, je me sentis étonnamment bien, rassurée, comme si une bulle protectrice m'enveloppait et me protégeait de ce monde remplis de barbarie. Je dus malheureusement mettre fin à ma douche, car quelqu'un tambourina à la porte de la salle de bain. Je m'enroulai dans une serviette blanche et ouvris la porte. C'est ma grande sœur, Kaya qui se trouvait devant moi, ses yeux marron m'envoyaient des éclairs. Malgré sa petite taille, elle avait beaucoup d'emprise sur mon humeur.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Commençai-je, énervée d'avoir été interrompu dans un moment où je me sentais bien.

- Non mais tu as vu quelle heure il est ? Tu n'es pas la seule à prendre une douche ! Me fit-elle remarquer.

- Désolée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je prends mes affaires et je te laisse la place » Et voila, je suis à nouveau en retard. Décidément ce n'était pas ma journée.

Décidé à passer une bonne journée j'enfilai un jean troué délavé et un top gris, me maquillai légèrement et descendis prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. Un coup d'œil sur mon téléphone me fit prendre conscience qu'il était déjà 7h45. Je couris mettre mes chaussures et une veste, puis je sortis de la maison. Si je ne me dépêchais pas j'allais encore rater le bus. Heureusement pour moi, il était en retard, j'eus à peine le temps de souffler qu'il fut arrivé. Dans le bus, je vis mes amies Julia, une petite pâle à tête brune, Myriam un peu plus grande et plus mâte que cette dernière et pour finir il y avait Carla, une blonde euphorique et attachante. Je me dirigeai vers eux et les saluèrent de la main. Le trajet en bus ne fut pas long, seulement 5 minutes. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers « notre coin », c'est en réalité un partie de la façade du mur que toutes la classe de seconde de l'année dernière avait baptisé le coin. Allez savoir pourquoi, et sur ce coin il y avait déjà toutes les personnes à qui je tenais Jake, un brun d'environ 1m78 se tenait adossé au mur avec sa copine Tanya, Tom un peu plus petit que Jake et blond et pour finir il y avait Din un beau brun d'environ 1m80. Toutes ces personnes sont mes plus proches amis de l'année dernière. Il n'y avait qu'une seule exception dans le lot, Jake, c'était en décembre dernier, on a faillis sortir ensemble mais il s'est désisté au dernier moment, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Mais tout ça c'est du passer et je suis heureuse qu'il est trouvé quelqu'un et qu'on soit resté ami. Quand je repris mes esprits, il était l'heure d'aller en cours, je quittai donc mes amis et me dirigeai vers ma salle de mathématique qui se trouvait au deuxième étage. Mélanie, Mathilde et Juliette se trouvais déjà là, elles étaient mes amies, moins que Julia, Myriam et Carla mais des amies quand même. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien en attendant le début du cours. Je m'installai tout au fond avec Mathilde tandis que Mélanie et Juliette se plaçaient devant nous. Le début du cours était d'un ennui mortel, un coup à la porte se fit entendre, je ne relevais pas la tête pensant que ça devrait être un surveillant qui venait donner ou prendre un bout de papier quelconque. Mais quand j'ai entendu le son de sa voix je levai la tête immédiatement.

« Excusez-moi est-ce que Kelly est là ? demanda-t-il.

Damon ? fis-je surprise de le voir ici, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il est temps princesse, il faut partir, maintenant, annonça-t-il d'un air grave.

Non pas déjà ! Il ne pouvait pas m'avoir retrouvé si vite ! Je commençai à avoir peur et sans protestation je rangeai mes affaires. Bien sûr mon professeur n'était pas de cet avis.

Kelly rasseyez-vous, et vous qu'est ce qui vous permet de rentrer dans ma classe en plein milieu d'un cours et de demander à un de mes élèves de venir avec vous.

Damon fixa le professeur et articula.

Vous laisserez Kelly venir avec moi sans protestation, mon professeur eut un blanc puis se tourna vers moi.

Tu peux y aller Kelly »

Je lui souris et avança vers Damon, à chaque fois que je vois ses beaux yeux bleus, ses cheveux couleur corbeau, sa carrure à faire jalouser plus d'un, je me rappelle de mon refrain habituelle _« Je suis Kelly James et je ne suis pas comme les autres. C'est ce que ma conscience ou mon instinct de survis me répète chaque matin, chaque soir. Comment être normal en étant ce que je suis ? Qui je suis ? Je suis une lycéenne qui fait de son mieux pour s'en sortir. »_ C'est vrai comment être normal en trainant avec un vampire qui bois du sang humain, qui peut hypnotiser les gens, courir super vite et qui peut sortir à la lumière grâce à une bague magique. Quand je suis avec Damon je ne suis pas normal mais avec lui je me sens bien et moi-même, sans faux semblant. Distraite par ma rêverie, je ne me suis pas rendus compte que j'étais monté dans sa voiture et qu'il était entreint de rouler.

« - Comment a-t-il fait pour me trouver ? Fis-je en rompant le silence.

A mon avis il a cherché ton nom sur les pages blanches ou un truc comme ça.

Super ! Pensai-je. Damon dut voir ma mine apeurée car il ajouta :

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal.

Stefan est malin, il saura comment s'y prendre.

Mais moi aussi, je sais comment mon frère fonctionne. C'est pour ça qu'on va partir mais tout d'abord je te dépose chez toi, tu expliques tout à ta mère, tu prends quelques affaires et on part loin de Paris, d'accord ?

D'accord, et Damon ? Merci, merci de me protéger contre ton frère. Tu aurais pu prendre son parti mais tu t'es rangé au miens alors encore une fois merci, avouai-je avec tendresse.

Kelly, j'ai pris ta défense parce que mon frère est devenu fou, il t'a frappé, mordu et à cause de ça tu as failli aller à l'hôpital. Alors quand il t'a menacé par la suite il fallait que je réagisse ! je ne pouvais accepter ça, malgré qu'il soit mon frère, tu es ma meilleure amie et jamais je ne te laisserai souffrir.

Je lui souriais tendrement, c'était rare de voir un Damon aussi ouvert. Habituellement il est toujours joueur et taquin, mais j'aimais aussi ces parties de lui. En réalité j'aime toutes les parties de sa personnalité. C'était mon meilleur ami, notre proximité m'apaisa toujours. La voiture s'arrêta d'un coup, je remarquai qu'on était déjà arrivé chez moi. Je descendis de la voiture et je rentrai dans ma maison suivis de Damon. Quand ma mère le vit, elle comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait et commença à pleurer, je pleurai à mon tour. Je déteste voir ma mère aussi triste, je la pris dans mes bras et on se calma après quelques instants.

Maman… essayai-je dire, il faut que je parte, tu me manqueras… mais …c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

Oh Kelly ! je t'aime tellement, puis elle tourna la tête vers Damon qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot, prend soin d'elle je t'en supplie.

Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, Kelly ne risque rien avec moi.

Maman, écoutes-moi bien, tu te souviens de ce que tu dois faire pendant mon absence.

Oui, fit-elle en essuyant ses larmes, je n'invite personne à rentrer et je bois de la verveine tout les soirs. Ma chérie promets-moi de prendre soin de toi.

Je te le promets.

Après ça, je suis allée dans ma chambre avec un sac de voyage et j'y aie mis le strict minimum, Damon m'aida et nous finîmes en même pas une demis heure. Il mit mon sac dans le coffre où se trouvait déjà le sien et nous voilà partis vers des horizons inconnus.


	2. Le voyage

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je me suis endormis mais quand j'ouvris les yeux, le paysage avait complètement changé. Les routes bétonneuses laissaient place à des chemins de terre, les voitures furent remplacées par des oiseaux, et les immeubles hideux se transformèrent en un jolie champ de coquelicot bien rouge, c'était mon paradis. Je tournai la tête en direction de Damon et il était plus beau que jamais. Il portait des lunettes noires et un tee-shirt noir (bien évidement c'est sa couleur préférée), je dois bien avouer qu'il fait chaud. J'entrepris donc de retirer ma veste.

« - Enfin réveillé !

J'ai dormis combien de temps ?

3h, sourit-il.

Autant que sa ? Et on va ou en fait ? demandai-je.

Chez moi, m'annonça-t-il fièrement, enfin plutôt mon deuxième chez moi.

Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la campagne » avouai-je, il me sourit et se reconcentra sur la route.

Je vérifiai mon téléphone et je vis que j'avais déjà 4 messages. Je les lus un par un :

Mélanie : Où es-tu ? Pourquoi tu es partie avec cet inconnu ? Réponds-moi je m'inquiète.

Mathilde : T'es où ? On te cherche partout.

Juliette : Tu nous fiches la trouille là ! T'es partis où ?

Sam : Kelly t'es où ?

Sam ? Depuis quand il m'envoi des textos ? On se parle, on rigole en cours mais jamais il m'a envoyé de textos pour savoir comment j'allai. Bon d'accord en début d'année j'avais un petit faible pour lui mais il a une petite amie et maintenant c'est mon ami. Mais notre relation amicale n'est pas très développée.

Après avoir lus tout les messages, j'envoyai un « je vais bien » groupé pour mes amis et je fis enfin attention à l'heure, il était 14h45. J'avais dormis autant que ça ? Et de plus je commençai à avoir faim.

Damon ?

Oui princesse ? me demanda-t-il.

On peut s'arrêter pour manger, j'ai faim, souriais-je.

Pas de soucis et en plus tu as de la chance j'ai préparé ton sandwich préféré.

Thon crudité ?

Avec supplément concombre.

T'es le meilleur !

Je sais.

Ne sois pas trop arrogant.

Tu aimes que je le sois ! Annonça-t-il fièrement.

Je lui mis une petite tape sur l'épaule et il fit mine de souffrir le martyr. Je ris de bon cœur, il avait ce don de toujours détendre l'atmosphère avec ses sarcasmes même en période de crise, surtout en période de crise. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta à coté d'un champ et sortit du coffre de sa Mercedes décapotable bleue, un petit sac isotherme contenant mon sandwich et peut-être quelques poches de sang. Nous nous installâmes dans un champ de coquelicots et il sortit, comme je l'avais deviné, un sandwich et une poche de O positif. A la première bouchée de mon sandwich, je fus étonnée de son gout. Il était délicieux, plus que d'habitude.

Damon, tu as mis quoi d'autre dans mon sandwich ?

J'ai rajouté un peu de muscade pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda-t-il tout en sirotant sa poche de sang.

Si, au contraire je trouve ça meilleur.

Merci, sourit-il, au fait, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment approprier mais comment vous vous êtes rencontrer toi et Stefan.

_6 mois plus tôt :_

Je marchai dans la rue avec des sacs de course dans les mains, c'était lourd. D'un coup, un homme me percuta et fit tomber toutes mes fournitures.

Excusez-moi je suis désolé… je ne regardais pas où j'allai, s'excusa l'inconnu.

C'est rien, dis-je en ramassant mes courses avec son aide quand on se leva il me dit :

Je m'appel Stefan.

Kelly.

Ravis de te rencontrer Kelly, sourit-il.

_Retour au présent :_

Après on s'est recroisé, échangé nos numéros, il me draguait mais pour moi ça ne pouvait être rien d'autre que de l'amitié et un jour j'ai accepté de venir chez lui en simple ami et je t'ai rencontré, tu connais la suite.

C'est tout ? c'était aussi banal que ça ?

Pas vraiment, quand j'ai su pour votre secret il m'a avoué qu'il me suivait et qu'il faisait exprès de tomber sur moi.

Oh le mauvais plan de drague, rigola-t-il.

Tu peux le dire, souriais-je. Il regarda sa montre et ajouta :

Il faut qu'on y aille si on veut arriver en début de soirée je hochai la tête et me leva mais grâce à ma maladresse habituelle je retombai sur les fesses. Mais bizarrement je me retrouvais sur les genoux de Damon et non sur le sol. J'hésitai à me lever, me sentant bien dans cette position, mais me leva finalement et remerciai Damon. Apres ce court échange, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture. Quand Damon mis le contacte, j'allumai la radio. Tout de suite, une musique entrainante que je connaissais bien retentit dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Je me mis à chanté et Damon à rire.

Quoi ? demandai-je.

Oh rien princesse, tu vas juste créer un ouragan, je lui tapai l'épaule en m'indignant mais il ne s'arrêta pas de rire.

Parce que tu crois que tu fais mieux ? le taquinai-je.

Nan mais au moins je ne chante pas, du moins pas en publique » je souris et cala ma tête sur la vitre. Je voyais le paysage défiler devant moi, les plaines, les champs, les fleures, tout avait un calme et une sérénité. Cela m'apaisa et je m'assoupis.

_Je cours dans la forêt sombre et isolé, quelque chose me poursuit. Il faut que continue de courir sinon IL va m'attraper. D'un coup IL est devant moi, le visage déformé par la rage et la malveillance. _

_Stefan laisse moi tranquille, pleurai-je._

_Tu es tellement délicieuse, dit-il comme si je n'existais pas, je veux en reprendre encore, ajouta-t-il tout en se rapprochant de moi._

_Stefan … non … arrête ! me débâtis-je._

_Mais il est trop fort. Il plante ses crocs dans mon coup et je hurle de douleur._

Kelly ! réveille-toi ! cria quelqu'un.

J'ouvris les yeux en grand et un visage d'ange apparu. Mais il était flou.

Damon ? d'un coup il me prit dans ses bras.

Chut sa va aller je suis la, je ne m'ai même pas rendu compte que je pleurai.

D'un coup mon rêve, ou plutôt mon souvenir, remonta à la surface. Mes larmes redoublèrent d'autant plus. Damon avait arrêté la voiture avant et c'était rangé sur le bas coté de la route juste à côté d'une maison victorienne bleu nuit. Ses bras me calmèrent vite. Je me redressai et le remercia sincèrement. Après m'être calmé, je prêtai plus attention à ce qui m'entourait. La maison était immense et magnifique, il y avait une bordure de jardin bien verte. Du coin de l'œil je vis Damon décharger les bagages et je le suivis dans la maison. L'entrée était sublime, le parquet était en bois foncé et les murs étaient de couleur taupe. Les meubles semblaient anciens mais je pus apercevoir un écran plat dans le salon. Et quel salon ! Au milieu de la pièce il y avait un grand canapé blanc qui vous donnait envie de sauter dessus, la télé était incrusté au mur et faisait au moins 1m20 de long. Damon me sortit de ma contemplation en me demandant si je voulais voir ma chambre. Je courus à sa suite sous ses ricanements. Nous montâmes tout deux les escaliers, Damon chargé de bagages et moi avec le sourire aux lèvres. Ma chambre était magnifique, les murs était peint en marron chocolat, le lit en face de nous était drapé de beige, sur le sol il y avait une moquette couleur taupe et il y avait une grande baie vitrée à la place du mur que devait se trouver à la droite de mon lit. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Je me tournai vers Damon ébahi.

Damon c'est magnifique.

Merci, je savais que tu allais t'y plaire, si tu a besoin de quoi que ce soit ma chambre et celle de droite, dit-il en déposant mon sac sur le lit.

Merci.

Dès que Damon fut sortit de ma chambre je me mis à ranger mes affaires quand tout à coup mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Sans regarder l'interlocuteur je décrochai.

Allo ?

Kelly ? tu étais où aujourd'hui je t'ai pas vu a midi.

Hey Julia, je suis partit. Julia était ma meilleure amie, c'était la seule qui était au courant pour Damon, Stefan et de toute l'histoire. Damon est venu me chercher en math, lui avouai-je.

Oh mon dieu ! Kelly ça veut dire que… il … mon dieu ! paniqua-t-elle.

Julia calme toi, s'il te plaît ! je vais bien, Damon est là.

Oui mais … Kelly fais attention je t'en supplie, pleura-t-elle, Stefan est dangereux elle il te veut … et ….

Je sais, sanglotai-je, je te le promets, dis-je en raccrochant.

M'ayant entendu, Damon était à l'embrassure de la porte.

Est-ce que ça va ?

Oui, juste… il fallait que je la prévienne.

Je sais, dit-il en s'approchant du lit où j'étais assise, j'ai fais des crêpes, avoua-t-il avec un sourire taquin, tu en veux ?

Toi tu sais comment remonter le moral, souriais-je.

C'est un de mes dons.

Ça va ? pas trop gonflé les chevilles ? le taquinai-je en sortant de la chambre suivit de Damon.

Voyons tu sais très bien que les vampires ne gonflent pas ! réplica ce dernier quand nous fûmes dans la cuisine.

Que des chanceux ! je me penchai sur le plat de crêpes et inhala leurs délicieuses odeur avant d'en prendre une en bouche, Humm elles sont succulentes !

Merci princesse.

Après avoir mangé trois crêpes je me jetai sur le canapé repu. Damon me rejoint et alluma la grande télé qui afficha 23h. Déjà ! Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Fatigué, je me levai du canapé et embrassai Damon sur la joue, ne si attendant pas, il écarquilla les yeux pendant que je me dirigeai dans ma nouvelle chambre. Je pris une douche bien mérité et mis un shorti et un débardeur pour dormir et m'installai confortablement dans mon nouveau grand lit. La fatigue d'aujourd'hui eu vite raison de moi et m'emmena dans le pay de morphée.

_ Je me trouvais dans ma chambre de paris, un livre à la main. Je sentis tout d'un coup une brise d'air signalant que l'un des deux frères était là. Je me retournai donc et vis Stefan._

_Salut Stef !_

_Salut Kelly, dit-il préoccupé, je fronçai les sourcils et lui demandai._

_Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?_

_Je …en faite je …il ne finit même pas sa phase qu'il se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa. Je le repoussai doucement de peur de le blesser._

_Stefan je …je ne ressens pas la même chose que toi…murmurai-je._

_Je vis son visage passer de tristesse, à déception puis à la colère._

_C'est Damon c'est ça ? cria-t-il._

_Quoi ?_

_Tu es amoureuse de lui ! hurla-il en me tenant fermement les épaules _

_Stefan tu me fais mal ! couinai-je._

_Je te fais mal ? tu n'as encore rien vu ! d'un coup il planta des crocs dans mon coup ce qui me fit pousser un hurlement de douleur._

_Quelqu'un me secouai,_ je me réveillai d'un coup, Damon me tenait par les épaules, le regard inquiet. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama. Je pleurai encore à cause de mon rêve, ou plutôt de mon souvenir, il me serra dans ses bras pour me réconforter.

Chut ça va aller, je suis là, me rassura-t-il.

Damon j'ai si peur, sanglotai-je.

Je suis là je ne te quitterai pas.

Jamais ?

Jamais.

Damon …tu peux rester avec moi cette nuit ? murmurai-je.

Bien sûr princesse.

Il s'installa à mes côté et je posai ma tête contre son torse. Il me caressa les cheveux ce qui a eu pour conséquence de m'endormir avec le sourire et cette fois ci aucun mauvais rêve ne troubla ma nuit.

A mon réveil, je sentis un poids sur mon corps, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux je sus que c'était Damon. Son bras encerclait ma taille et sa tête était calée dans mon coup. Je n'avais aucune envie de bouger, dans ses bras je me sentais en sécurité. Je sentis qu'on me déposa un baiser sur le coup, je me lovai donc un peu plus contre mon apollon. Mon apollon ? Bon c'est vrai que Damon est sexy mais je ne devrais pas penser ça de mon meilleur ami. En parlant du loup, il resserra sa prise sur mes hanches.

Bonjour, murmura-t-il encore ensommeillé.

Bonjour, lui répondis-je.

Bien dormis ? j'hochai la tête pour simple réponse, quand j'allai ajouter quelque chose mais mon ventre ce mit à grogner ce qui le fit rire, j'en connais une qui a faim.

Je rigolai à mon tour quand d'un coup je me souvins qu'il ne restait qu'une crêpe de la veille. Je bondis du lit sous le regard ébahi du vampire et courrai vers la cuisine en criant « c'est moi qui aurai la dernière crêpe ». C'était une belle erreur car quand j'arrivai enfin dans la cuisine, je vis Damon entrain de croquer dans MA crêpe. Ni une ni deux je sautai sur lui qui, sous le choque, tomba a terre, la crêpe toujours entre les dents. Je me penchai sur lui et arracha la crêpe de sa bouche avec la mienne. Je lui souris victorieuse mais Damon nous retourna, pourquoi en ce moment j'avais envi qu'il m'embrasse ? Je n'en sais rien et c'est ce qui me fait peur. Je sens que mes sentiments pour lui se développent et ça me fout la trouille. D'un coup, Damon se mit à me chatouiller, malgré mes plaintes et mes contorsions il ne s'arrêta pas.

Damon je t'en supplie, arrête ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ! riais-je.

Vraiment tout ? demanda-t-il sans arrêter son supplice.

Oui !

Ok, et il s'arrêta enfin, prépare-moi un bon diner et je ne recommencerai pas.

Ça marche, mais il est un peu tôt pour manger tu ne crois pas ?

Après alors.

Je me dirigeai dans ma chambre qui comportait également sa propre salle de bain digne d'un grand hôtel luxurieux. Je pris une douche et m'habillai d'un short noir et d'un débardeur blanc. N'ayant pas prévu de sortir je restai pied nue et me dirigeai vers Damon. Je le vis sur le canapé, entrain de regarder la télé. Je m'assis avec lui et me détendis devant le programme. Le calme fut malheureusement rompu par le vibreur de mon téléphone.

Sam : Kelly t'es où ?

Moi : Je suis partie, je ne serai pas là pour un bout de temps.

S : C'est à cause du mec qui est venu te chercher ? Il t'a fait du mal ?

M : NON ! Et puis c'est trop compliqué.

S : Explique-moi

Je ne répondis pas cette fois ci et rangeai mon téléphone dans ma poche.

C'était qui ? demanda Damon suspicieusement.

Un ami.

Oh et cet ami a un nom ? insista-t-il.

Comme tout le monde, ironisai-je mais Damon me lança un regard suppliant, Sam, il s'appel Sam pourquoi ?

Par simple curiosité. Bon tu me le fais ce diner !

Oui monsieur, bien monsieur, rigolai-je.

Je me dirigeai donc dans la cuisine et me mit aux fourneaux. 15 minutes plus tard j'enfournai mon risotto maison. En attendant la cuisson je mis la table et préparai un gâteau au chocolat. Une fois le risotto cuit je le sortis du four et le remplaçai avec mon gâteau

A TABLE !

Damon se mis à table à vitesse vampirique, les yeux brillant d'anticipation.

Mmm ça sans drôlement bon !

Reste à voir si c'est aussi bon.

Il ne se fit pas prier et prit la première bouchée. Je le regardai avec appréhension.

Alors ?

C'est … succulent !

Vraiment ? merci.

J'eu la bonne surprise de voir Damon finir son premier plat de risotto tel un affamer et d'en reprendre un deuxième. Je fus heureuse que ma cuisine lui plaise.


	3. En sécurité

Mon réveil se fit en douceur, cette fois ci je n'avais pas fais de « cauchemar » et je dois ça à la présence de Damon. Tout doucement, j'ouvris les yeux et la première chose que je vis c'est deux beaux océans qui me regardaient avec tendresse. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire face à ce magnifique adonis. Je me lovai un peu plus contre son torse.

Bonjours belle endormi, murmura-t-il. Attendez, il a dit belle ? il me trouve belle ? je sautai de joie intérieurement.

Bonjours Damon, murmurai-je à mon tour, bien dormi ?

Plus que tu ne le pense, au fait, tu savais que tu dis des choses très intéressantes quand tu dors, susurra-t-il. Oh mon dieu ! Je pense que je suis devenu rouge tomate.

Je pense que je vais le regretter mais j'ai dis quoi ?

Que tu adorais mes yeux ! annonça-t-il tout fière. Je me planquai un peu plus dans son torse.

Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé.

Pour quoi ? Je sais que je suis beau !

Sa va les chevilles pas trop enflé ? ironisai-je.

Nan je te remercie de t'en inquiété, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Je lui souris, de bonne humeur, puis me levai du lit pour aller prendre une douche. L'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur ma peau me provoquait un apaisement total. D'un coup des souvenirs peu reluisant refis surface.

_J'étais sur la route du retour pour retourner chez moi. Les cours m'avaient épuisé, et comme d'habitude, j'empruntais un raccourci. J'étais toujours à cran après l'attaque de Stefan et si Damon n'avait pas eu l'idée de me faire une surprise je serais morte à l'heure qu'il ait. C'est avec appréhension que je me glissais dans l'allée déserte. Des pas se firent entendre derrière moi, je me retournais mais personne ne me suivait. Ce fut quand je retournais la tête que je fis un bon en arrière car Stefan se trouvait devant moi, un rictus mauvais au visage._

_Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? crachai-je._

_Ce n'est pas la bonne question. J'essayai de m'échapper mais il me bloqua le passage_

_Laisses-moi passer !_

_Je pense que tu n'as pas compris la dernière fois, je ne te laisserai jamais partir avant d'avoir ce que je veux._

_Qu'est ce que tu veux alors, murmurai-je apeuré_

_Te faire souffrir dans un premier temps, puis après te tuer en te vidant de ton sang, j'y ai pris goût ! je reculais de quelque pas complètement paniqué. Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas pour maintenant, je dois régler deux trois bricole et après seulement je m'occuperai de toi douce Kelly._

_Puis il s'évapora dans la nature, laissant derrière lui une brise désagréable et glaciale._

Les souvenirs comme ce lui là me semblai plus vrai que nature, je pouvais encore sentir ce vent glacial parcourir mon corp. Je frissonnai sous la douche puis j'éteignis l'eau. Quand je rentrai dans ma chambre habillé seulement d'une serviette m'arrivant en haut des cuisses, je fus surprise de voir Damon, fouiner dans mon téléphone. Je me précipitai devant lui et lui arrachai des mains en grognant. Il sourit face à mon geste mais quand il posa les yeux sur moi, je vis ce sourire disparaitre. Il me regarda de la tête au pied, puis je me souvins que je ne portais une serviette. Je la resserrai instinctivement et ajoutai :

Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec mon téléphone ? le grondai-je.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais en serviette ?

Ne réponds pas à ma question par une question inutile ! je le fixai en attendant, puis résigné il soupira.

Il a vibré, et je voulais savoir qui c'était. Je secouai ma tête de droite à gauche en signe de mécontentement malgré le sourire dessiné sur mes lèvres

Vilain Damon ! rigolai-je en agitant ma main comme le ferai une mère qui réprimande son enfant.

Pitié Kelly ne me prive pas de dessert ! supplia-t-il en se mettant à genoux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à un Damon suppliant.

Vas te doucher !

Il partit tête baissé avec une petite moue qui me donnait envie de l'embrasser. Je me surprends à avoir des envies comme celle-là.

Je pris mon téléphone et répondis à un appel, c'était Sam.

- Allo ?

- S_alut, je ne t'ai pas vu en cours._

_- _je t'avais dis que je ne serai pas là.

- _Alors tu es vraiment partie, tu comptes revenir ?_

- Je ne sais pas pour le moment.

_- Tu vas bien ? Je commence à m'inquiéter._

- Tu ne dois pas, je vais bien, je ne suis juste pas en ville.

-_ T'es avec lui ?_

- Oui.

_- Mais t'es folle ! Imagine il te fait du mal ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a derrière la tête !_

- Je le sais plus que toi ! Je le connais mieux que personne ! Et puis pourquoi ça te dérange autant que je sois partie avec un mec.

- _Je m'inquiète pour mon amie._

_- _Depuis quand ? C'est la première fois que tu m'appels depuis qu'on ce connais, et tu me parles à peine en cours, alors permet moi d'en douter.

-_Je t'assure que je m'inquiète pour toi, juste promet-moi d'être prudente._

- Promis.

Puis je raccrochai, fatigué de cette ''dispute''. Je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours en mini-serviette alors je mis rapidement des sous-vêtements, un top gris foncé et un short en jean. Mes cheveux encore mouillés commencèrent à former de belle anglaise tandis que je descendis à la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuné pour Damon et moi.

Pendant que je faisais la cuisine je mis mon ipod en marche et je commençai à me déhancher sur une musique très entrainante. Bientôt je me trouvais à chanter avec une cuillère en bois qui faisais office de micro. Je me mis dos à la porte pour pouvoir sortir les muffins du four tout en chantant quand je vis Damon en fac de moi un sourire amusé aux lèvres. De peur je lâchai le plateau et mis une main sur le cœur, Damon, lui, attrapa le plateau avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

OH MON DIEU Damon tu m'as fichu la frousse.

Je ne voulais pas interrompre le spectacle, puis il prit un muffin, humm vraiment très bon !

Tu n'étais pas censé voir ça.

Mais tu dance très bien, par contre pour ce qui est du chant….. je le frappai à l'épaule. Aïe.

Ne te moques pas ou je mets de la verveine dans les gâteaux

Tu veux vraiment que je meurs alors, dit-il en posant une main sur son cœur, tu fais bobo à mon pauvre petit cœur.

Je me mis à rire suivis de près par Damon. Son rire est …..Enchanteur, à chaque fois que je l'entends, mon cœur bat plus vite, beaucoup plus vite. Comme quand …. Non ç a ne peux pas être de l'amour, non. Juste une attirance forte.

Tu voudrais faire une balade, demanda Damon.

Ça serait sympa.

Ok je prépare tout attends-moi dans l'entrée.

Puis il disparut dans un coup de vent. Comme demandé, j'attendis devant l'entrée. Le point positif avec les vampires c'est que les choses sont vite fait. Donc je ne dus attendre Damon que 3 minutes avant de le voir apparaitre devant moi muni d'un panier.

Et où va-t-on ?

Petite curieuse, tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Et il avait raison, 10 minute de marche plus tard, on se retrouvait dans un champ remplis de coquelicot. C'était magnifique, en plus c'était ma fleur préféré et me retrouver entouré de cette merveille était juste merveilleux. Mes yeux durent montrer mon excitation car Damon avais l'air satisfait.

Damon c'est magique ! Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ? Demandai-je en cueillant un coquelicot.

Par pure hasard, j'étais en voiture est j'ai vu ce champs, j'ai directement pensé à toi. Je le sentis derrière moi, tellement proche que son souffle chatouilla mon coup. Puis il reprit mais en murmurant près de mon oreille : je savais que c'est tes fleurs préféré, alors je me suis promis de t'y y emmener en jour.

Et Damon Salvatore tient toujours ses promesses, murmurai-je à mon tour en me retournant.

Il était vraiment très proche. Nous visage n'étais qu'a quelque centimètre de distance et j'avais très envi qu'il la comble. Je le fixai, ses yeux bleus océan, sa mâchoire carré mais tellement sexy, ses lèvres. On était comme dans une bulle, je le vis m'examiné comme je l'avais fais puis notre bulle éclata au son d'un téléphone portable qui bipai. Il s'éloigna en soupirant et je pris quelque seconde à reprendre mes esprits puis je regardai qui je vais devoir assassiner pour avoir gâché ce moment. C'était un message mais d'un numéro inconnu. Je fronçai les sourcils et l'ouvris.

_« Je sais où tu es, ce n'est pas parce que Damon est là que je ne pourrais pas t'avoir, _

_A bientôt_

_Stefan »_

Je devins pale, je n'arrivai plus à bouger.

- Kelly sa va ?

Pour toute réponse, je lui tendis le téléphone toujours le regard dans le vide.

Putain de merde ! jura Damon.

Il relut au moins trois fois le message avant de me regarder et de me dire qu'il fallait rentrer. Je le suivis comme une automate. Il le remarqua et se mit devant moi.

Hey Kelly je suis là, il ne te touchera pas je te l'ai promis.

J'ai … j'ai peur Damon.

Je sais mais tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

J'hochai la tête et il mit son bras sur mes épaules pour m'aider à avancer. Le chemin du retour ce fit en silence, je ne me rends pas compte qu'il m'ait encore retrouvé. J'avais peur, mais en même temps je me sentais en sécurité car je savais que Damon était là. Pour moi. Pour me je tiens tellement à lui que ça en est raisonnable. Je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui. Oh mon dieu j'aime Damon. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'avais toujours envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il m'embrasse à en perdre halène. Je rougis face à mes pensés, il m'avait vraiment tourné la tête. Je n'avis même pas remarqué qu'on était déjà arrivé chez Damon. Il m'emmena directement dans ma chambre et je le vis sortir ma valise et ranger mes affaires.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demandai-je.

On rentre, dit-il tout simplement.

Où ça ? A Paris ? C'est pas un peu risqué ?

Il ne pensera pas qu'on retournera là-bas, expliqua-t-il tout en rangeant mes affaires dans le calme le plus complet puis il ajouta en me fixant tendrement, tu pourras reprendre ta vie où tu l'as laissé tu seras juste suivis par un garde du corp.

Un super garde du corp alors, souriais-je.

Que super ? je pensais que j'étais extraordinaire, ria-t-il.

Tu n'es pas que extraordinaire, répliquai-je tout en m'avançant vers lui et je pus remarquer que ses yeux pétillaient, tu es Damon.

Et ça veux dire quoi ? demanda-t-il tout en s'approchant aussi de moi.

Tu es impulsif mais brave, incontrôlable mais drôle, protecteur, processif et attachant.

J'aime la définition que tu as de moi.

On était proche, trop proche, je savais qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose que moi et sa me brisa le cœur. Troublée par notre proximité et ses yeux, je baissai les miens pour reprendre constance.

Tu seras prête dans 10 minutes ? changea-t-il de sujet pour mon plus grand plaisir

Ouai … sans problème.

Alors à toute à l'heure, puis il embrassa délicatement ma joue avant de disparaitre.

Je posai ma main là où, il y a quelque seconde, les lèvres de Damon étaient posées. Je soupirai de bien-être, j'avais l'impression que ma joue était en feu tellement son contacte m'avais électrifié. Je repris soudain les esprits réalisant que Damon devrait m'attendre si je ne me dépêchai pas de finir mes valises. Je mis tout en boulle et fermai ma valise, puis je descendis dans l'entrée où Damon m'attendais avec ces propres bagages et un sourire éblouissant. Il prit ma valise et la mit dans le coffre tandis que je m'installai à l'avant. Je réalisai soudain que je devrais faire face aux conséquences de mon départ et donner des explications à mes amis. C'est sur cette notre là qu'on partait pour 5 heures de routes.


	4. Retour aux sources

Ça faisait maintenant 3 heures que nous roulions, les paysages commençaient à changer, les champs se remplissaient d'habitation et les petites routes devenaient des autoroutes. Plus le paysages se transformait plus j'appréhendais mon retour. Julia, Carla et Myriam voudront tout savoir et je ne pourrai pas leur mentir. Sam voudra lui aussi des explications que je ne pourrai lui donner. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend d'agir comme ça, je tiens à lui mais comme un ami maintenant mais on a jamais été vraiment proche comme des vrais amis. On pourrait qualifier nôtre relation comme simple camaraderie.

Plus on approchait et plus je voudrai revenir en arrière, lors de ces 3 derniers jours avec Damon. C'était comme un coin de paradis, mon paradis, un endroit auquel je repenserai pour m'apaiser ou me rassurer. Plongé dans mes pensés je n'avais pas remarqué qu'on c'était arrêté devant une belle maison marron de deux étages. Toujours en examinant la maison je descendis de la voiture et m'approchai de cette merveille.

- On est où ? demandai-je

- Dans nôtre maison.

- Nôtre maison ?

- Ouai, je l'ai acheté pour qu'on soit tranquille, et comme ça je pourrai te surveiller à ma guise.

- Attention que ça ne devienne pas une obsession, le taquinai-je.

- C'est déjà trop tard, tu as devant toi un voyeur compulsif, ria-t-il.

Et je le suivis dans son hilarité. Il me fit la visite de nôtre nouveau chez nous en commençant par le salon qui était de taille moyenne mais tout de même magnifique, un style moderne tout en restant simple. La cuisine était du style américain et dans les tons marrons. Les chambres étaient à l'étage. La mienne était en face de celle de Damon. Ma chambre me représentait, elle était penchée sur des couleurs naturelles telles que le vert et marron. On avait l'impression d'être dans une jungle, j'aimais ma chambre. Je sortis de la pièce et j'allai retrouver Damon dans le salon devant la télé avec un verre de sang.

- Alors ? La maison te plait ?

- Elle est … ouah.

- Jolie adjectif.

- Ne te moque pas.

- Jamais je n'oserai tu me connais je suis sérieux, en parlant de sérieux, demain tu reprends les cours.

- Demain ? Ce n'est pas un peut précipiter, et si Stefan s'en prenait à moi là-bas.

- Je serais en cours avec toi.

- Sérieusement ? le Grand Damon Salvatore retourne à l'école.

- Je te signale que je le fais pour toi et puis je n'y vais pas vraiment, je serais en cours mais les profs ne feront pas attention à moi.

- La chance tu échapperas aux contrôles.

- C'est un des nombreux avantages à être un vampire.

Je regardai ma montre et remarquai qu'il était déjà 20 heures. Je me levai et me dirigeai dans la cuisine, je fis des tagliatelles carbonara et servis Damon qui venait de finir de mettre la table. Nous parlâmes longtemps de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je me rendis dans ma chambre, me mis en pyjama et me couchai dans mon lit. Bizarrement je m'endormis sans mal et mon sommeil ne fut pas perturbé par des cauchemars.

Ce matin c'est la rentrée, je me trouvais sur la moto de Damon derrière lui en route vers le lycée. Il se gara et on se dirigea devant la salle de cours. Pendants qu'on s'approchait, je vis toute ma classe nous regarder. Alors Damon se pencha à mon oreille:

- Ils se demandent où est-ce que tu étais et comment ça ce fait que tu reviennes avec un mec aussi sexy, dit-il avec son sourire en coint que j'affectionnai tant. Je lui mis une tape sur l'épaule.

- La modestie tu connais ? répliquai-je amusé.

- Nop, il ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire. Nous rîmes puis approchâmes de mes amies, Mélanie, Mathilde et Juliette.

- Salut, dis-je comme si de rien était.

Elles me prirent le bras et m'emmenèrent plus loin de Damon pour pas qu'il n'entende. Si elles savaient à quelle point ça ne servait à rien mais je me laissai faire pour garder les apparences.

- 2 jours, commença Mélanie, ça fait 2 jours qu'on a aucune nouvelle de toi après ta fuite avec ce beau male et la seul chose que tu as à nous dire c'est « salut » ! On veut des explications !

- Je suis partie en vacance, c'est tout.

- Ne te moque pas de nous Kelly ! Si tu serais partie en vacance ce mec ne serai pas venu te chercher en cours en mode catastrophe ! souligna Mathilde.

I- l voulait me faire une surprise et c'était réussi.

- Il t'a emmené où ? demanda Juliette toute curieuse d'un coup.

- A la campagne, c'était merveilleux ! rentrai-je dans leur jeu.

- Vous avez fais quoi ? Vous êtes ensembles ? E€t-ce qu'il embrasse bien ? s'extasia Mélanie jusque là silencieuse.

- Calmes-toi Mélanie, une question à la fois.

- Vous êtes ensembles ?

- Non, répondis-je en essayant de cacher la tristesse dans ma voix en me rappelant que Damon entendait probablement tout.

- Donc ma troisième question tombe à l'eau, mais vous avez fais quoi là-bas ?

- Des balades, des jeux…

- Sexuelles ? demanda Juliette.

- NON !

- Alors quoi d'autre ?

- On a beaucoup discuté.

Alors qu'elles allaient en rajouter le professeur de français, Mme POTY, les interrompit en nous faisant entrer dans la classe. Ayant déjà des places attitrées depuis le début de l'année, je me retrouvais à côté de Sam au fond à droite et Damon lui, au fond à gauche. Alors que le cours commençai, Sam pris la parole :

- Salut, commença-t-il.

- Hey ! comment tu vas ?

- Sa peut aller… Je le vis fixer un point derrière nous quand je me retournai, je vis Damon nous fixer avec un sourire en coint. Alors c'est avec lui que tu es partie. Ça sonnait plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

- Oui, tu l'as vu pourtant quand il est venu me chercher.

- Je ne lui avais pas prêté beaucoup d'attention. Tu habites avec lui ? devant mon incrédulité il ajouta, je t'ai vu arriver en moto avec lui.

- Oui on habite ensemble.

- Vous coucher ensemble ?cracha-t-il. Je le regardai bouche bé

- Quoi ? NON !

- Pourquoi je ne te crois pas, siffla-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Ce que j'y vis me glaça le sang.

- Que tu le crois ou non c'est la vérité !m'énervai-je.

Pendant le reste du cours je ne le regardai pas, trop énervé contre lui. Non mais de quelle droit il ose s'attaquer à moi en insinuant que je couche avec Damon ! Et puis même si je couchais avec lui je ne vois pas en quoi ça le regarde. Au bout de deux interminables heures, je sortis, furibond de la classe mais vite rattraper par Damon.

- Quelle pauvre type ! cria presque Damon, je souris.

- Je savais que tu écoutais.

- Nan mais quand même il aurait au moins put mettre un peu de tact dans ses paroles.

- A parce que toi tu en aurais mis, du tact ? ricanai-je.

- Non mais moi je suis Damon Salvatore et puis je ne t'aurais pas posé la question.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Je sais que tu es une fille sérieuse et que tu ne coucheras pas avec n'importe qui en aussi peu de temps. Je le regardai admiratif. Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne savais pas que tu me connaissais bien à ce point, répondis-je.

Entre temps nous étions arrivés à la salle du prochain cours, un cours de biologie.

- Je pourrais encore te surprendre. Murmura-t-il.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Je m'installai au fond de la salle au milieu, juste à côté de Mélanie qui me souriait. Elle prit une feuille et écrivit quelque chose dessus avant de me la tendre.

_« Je sais tout ! »_

_« Tout sur quoi ? »_

_« Toi, Damon tes sentiments pour lui »_

Je la regardai stupéfaite, derrière ses aires joueurs elle a toujours sut ce que je ressentais.

_« Comment je me suis fais prendre ? »_

_« Tes yeux, ils brillent quand tu le regardes »_ je fus heureuse que ça soit sur papier

_« Tu penses qu'il a remarqué ? »_

_« Je ne pense pas, à mon avis il est dans le même état que toi ! »_

_« Tu te trompes, je m'en serai rendu compte »_

_« Je ne crois pas, te connaissant tu n'as pas remarqué que tu es très demandé »_

_« N'importe quoi ! Cites-en un »_

_« Sam »_

_« Désolé de te décevoir mais non seulement il a une copine mais en plus c'est limite il ne m'agresse pas » _

Du coint de l'œil je vis Damon essayer de lire notre conversation mais étant tout au fond à gauche de la salle, il n'y parvint pas. Je notai également que Mathilde était à coté de lui.

_« Il est peut-être jaloux »_

_« C'est trop tard de toute façon ! J'ai fais le deuil de mes sentiments et ce n'est pas parce que monsieur est jaloux mais toujours en couple qu'ils vont revenir »_

_« Je sais et j'espère juste que ça se passe différemment avec Damon »_

_« Je l'espère aussi »_

Le reste du cours nous écoutâmes le prof blablaté sur la couche océanique dont je ne comprenais absolument rien.

L'heure du midi sonna, j'avais prévenu Damon qu'on mangera avec Julia, Carla et Myriam. Je pense que Damon les appréciait, étant les seules au courant de sa nature et du « problème Stefan » elles l'accueillaient aimablement à chaque fois. Et je paris qu'aujourd'hui ne déroberai pas à la règle. Damon et moi les attendions devant la cafétéria en discutant tranquillement. Dès qu'elles me virent, je me retrouvais entouré de trois corps qui me serraient plus que de raison.

- Les filles, j'étouffe, soufflai-je.

- Excuse nous, dit Julia.

- Et moi je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin ? Damon bien sur.

- Non c'est réservé aux filles, souriait Carla.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda enfin Myriam.

- Comme vous le savez, Stefan est revenu c'est pour ça que Damon m'a emmené loin pendant plusieurs jours…

- Mais tu es rentré, c'est plutôt bon signe. Me coupa Carla.

- Ça ne l'ai pas, affirma Damon, Stefan la retrouvé c'est pour ça qu'on est ici, il ne pensera pas à la chercher là.

- Changeons de sujet les autres arrive, déclara Julia.

- Elle disait vrai, de loin je vis Jake, tenant Tanya sous son bras, Tomy et Din approché de nous. Ils regardaient tous Damon bizarrement.

- Les gars je vous présente Damon, Damon voici Jake, Tanya, Din et Tomy.

- Ravis, dit-il.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers le réfectoire et prîmes une grande table ronde. Damon se mis à ma droite tandis que Julia était à ma gauche. En face de moi se trouvais Jake et sa copine entouré de Tomy et de Din. Damon avais son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise sous le regard noir de Jake.

- Alors Damon, commença ce dernier, comment tu as connus notre chère Kelly ? Sa voix était bourré de sarcasme se qui fit se tendre Damon sur sa chaise.

- Je l'ai connu grâce à mon frère, il en pinçait pour elle, sourit-il tout en me regardant.

- Et toi Kelly ? demanda Tanya gentiment. Tu craquais pour son frère ?

- Non mais on est resté amis et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré cet idiot, riais-je.

- Hey ! je ne suis pas un idiot ! repiqua-t-il en commençant à me chatouiller les côtes

- Ar...rêtes … Damon … je t'en supplie, riais-je en me tortillant sur ma chaise.

- Alors je suis quoi ?

- Pas…un id…diot !

- Mais encore…

- Tu …es … le…meilleur…des…mecs que je co…nnaisse.

- Ah bah enfin tu dis des choses sensés, sourit-il tout en arrêtant de me chatouiller, je lui lançai un regard noir puis je me rendis compte que la tables était morte de rire et que tout le monde souriaient sauf Jake qui affrontait Damon du regard. Se dernier reposa sa main sur le dossier de ma chaise et la tira un peu plus vers lui. Pourquoi ? je me le demande. Mais après il afficha un sourire vainqueur sur ses belles lèvres.

- Y parait que tu es dans la classe de Kelly, demanda Tomy à Damon.

- Yep, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Je lui souris.

- Tu étais où avant ? demanda Jake.

- A Nice, répondit Damon tout en le fixant.

- Pourquoi avoir déménagé ? continua Jake.

- Jake ! l'avertis-je.

- Quoi ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! affirmai-je.

- J'apprends juste à le connaitre. Damon se mit à ricaner. Pourquoi tu rigoles, grogna Jake.

- Je te trouve pathétique, j'ai compris ton petit jeu et crois-moi c'est trop tard pour toi. Damon se leva m'entrainant à sa suite en plaçant un bras sur mon épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, lui chuchotai-je.

- Je n'aime pas ce gars, dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur ma tempe.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'enlève de mes amis, parce que tu n'aimes pas Jake, riais-je.

- Oui c'est pour ça.

- Et je ne peux pas répliquer.

- Tu as tout compris.

Je secouai la tête en souriant, débité. Il nous dirigea vers le prochain cours. Nous fûmes les premiers arrivés donc nous nous assîmes par terre.

- Il y a déjà eu quelque chose… entre Jake et toi ? hésita Damon.

- Quoi ? pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? évitai-je.

- Réponds à ma question. Je soupirai et posai ma tête sur le mur derrière moi.

- I an, on à faillit sortir ensemble mais ça ne c'est pas fais. Et depuis on est amis. Damon je me regardai tendrement.

- J'en suis heureux.

Il continua à me regarder puis ses yeux dérivèrent vers mes lèvres et revinrent à mes yeux. Sans que je m'en rende compte je l'avais imité. Son visage s'approcha doucement du mien comme pour juger de ma réaction. Je le laissais s'approcher. Nos lèvres étaient toute proche, plus que quelques centimètres et je les sentirai enfin.

- Hum Humm ! Nous sursautâmes et Damon s'éloigna de moi. Devant nous il y avait Sam et sa petite amie, Léa, bien sur ! Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ! Damon fulminai et moi aussi. Je repris constance en première.

- Salut Léa !

- Coucou Kelly. Elle regardait Damon en attendant quelque chose.

- Oh ! voici Damon, Damon c'est Léa la copine de Sam.

- Ravis de te rencontrer. La salua Damon

- Moi de même.

Puis elle est Sam partir dans une discussion et je me tournai vers Damon avec un pauvre sourire. Qu'il me rendit en posant sa main sur ma taille et moi la tête sur son épaule.

- Avec tout ça j'en oublis presque Stefan, murmurai-je pour ne pas casser le moment.

- Moi aussi, souffla-t-il, j'avais oublié combien la vie des humains pouvait être aussi casse tête. J'émis un petit rire.

- Bienvenue dans mon monde, soufflai-je.


	5. Une soirée

**Voila le chapitre 5 ^^ je garde toujours un chapitre d'avance donc excusez-moi si je ne publie pas toute les semaines :)**

**bonne lecture**

Le reste de la journée se déroula de la même manière que cette matinée, avec des cours barbants, des regards tueurs de la par de Sam et l'humour quelque peu douteux de Damon. C'est pourquoi je fus soulagée d'aller en pause à 15h. Les filles nous attendaient déjà avec tout le groupe de ce midi. Ils étaient installés sur les tables de ping-pong, nôtre endroit. Tout le monde étaient entrain de rire ils ne firent donc pas attention à nous. Julia me vit enfin et sautilla vers nous.

- Kelly ! J'ai cru que tu nous avais lâchés !

- Jamais Juju, souriais-je.

- Ce soir tout le monde se rejoint chez moi pour une petite soirée et vous y êtes invité !

- Ca ma l'air amusant, qu'est-ce que tu en dis princesse ?

- Je vis Jake s'étouffer avec son coca ce qui me fis sourire.

- Je suis d'accord, on vient à quelle heure ?

- 19h, ramener les boissons, je fournis les pizzas.

- Ju quand tu dis boissons tu veux dire l'arsenal habituel ?

- Bien évidement, répondit-elle en m'offrant un petit clin d'œil puis elle repartit discuter avec les autres.

Je m'assis sur une table libre tout en soupirant, la soirée allait être longue. Damon s'installa entre mes jambes et me fixa.

- Tu ne veux pas aller à la soirée ? demanda-t-il toujours en plantant ses magnifiques yeux bleus océan dans les miens.

- Si, bien sur que si.

- Mais…

- Mais j'appréhende un peu, tu connais Julia tu sais qu'elle en fera des tonnes et j'ai peur de ce qu'elle nous réserve.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Damon sera là pour te sauver, sourit-il.

- Tu parle à la 3°personne toi maintenant. Pour toute réponse il haussa les épaules.

- Kelly ! me salua Jake tout en lançant un regard noir à Damon qui se trouvait toujours entre mes jambes, alors tu viens à la soirée de Julia ?

- C'est dans mes plans oui, et toi ?

- J'y vais aussi, je peux te parler 5 minutes ?

- Ouai pas de problème.

J'entrepris de descendre mais Damon ne bougea pas.

- Damon tu pourrais me laisser passer s'il te plaît ?

- Kelly, je n'ai pas confiance en lui, chuchota-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas il ne me ferra rien et en plus tu pourras nous entendre donc…

Il soupira puis se dégagea pour que je puisse bouger. Je suivis Jake un peu plus loin des autres.

- Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? m'enquis-je.

- Je voulais savoir quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute, fis-je en croisant mes bras sur mon buste.

- Est-ce que… enfin voila… tu sort avec Damon ? J'arquai un sourcil fasse à cette question.

- Tu m'as appelé pour savoir si je sortais avec Damon ? demandai-je calmement.

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- J'ai réalisé quelque chose ce midi… commença-t-il en avançant vers moi.

- Tu commence à me faire peur là. Dis-je tout en reculant.

- Kelly j'étais un idiot l'année dernière, je n'aurai pas dus agir comme ça, j'aurai dus nous laisser une chance… annonça t'il en prenant mon visage en coupe.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fais, répliquais-je doucement en enlevant ses mains de mes joues mais en les tenant toujours dans les miennes, Jake tu as une copine et moi je suis passée à autre chose. Tu ne peux pas venir vers moi au bout d'un an et me dire que tu regrettes.

- Mais je suis là, devant toi et je te supplie de me pardonner.

- Je t'ai déjà pardonné mais ça ne change rien.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de revenir vers moi ?

- Mes sentiments, je t'aimais mais j'ai dépassé ça, je me suis remise à aim…

- A aimer… c'est ça que tu voulais dire, tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne pus qu'acquiescer. Celui à qui tu ouvriras ton cœur sera un homme chanceux.

- Jake…je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, je me battrai pour toi, pour t'avoir, affirma-t-il.

Je n'eu pas le temps de répliquer que la sonnerie retentit et Jake disparue en un éclair. Je rejoignis le groupe et Damon qui me regardaient. Je les ignorai, de toute façon je devrais leurs dire ce qui c'est passé tôt ou tard, autant retarder l'échéance. Damon me suivis et je vis bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de rajouté quelque chose.

- Vas-y, lâchai-je, crache le morceau.

- Je savais qu'il t'aimait, cracha-t-il presque.

- Peu importe, soufflai-je tristement.

- Il t'a vraiment fait du mal ?

- Oui mais il n'y pouvait rien et le pire, repris-je, c'est que maintenant que je suis passé à autre chose il se ramène, je suis à bout Damon, je commençais à pleurer, c'est trop d'un coup pour moi !

- Damon me prit dans ses bras et me caressa le dos tendrement.

- Ca va aller princesse, je suis là.

- Comment tu fais pour me supporter ?

- J'ai un don, sourit-il.

Je lui souris en retour et me dirigeai en cours.

Arrivés à la maison, Damon et moi nous nous sommes préparés pour la soirée aussi rapidement que possible. J'avais mis une petite robe noire assez près du corp qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse, mes cheveux étaient lâchés en de belles boucles et j'avais mis un peu de mascara. Quand je descendis rejoindre Damon, je crus que mon cœur avait arrêté de battre pendant une seconde. Il était magnifique, il portait un jean foncé arrivant aux hanches et un tee-shirt moulant qui révélait ses tablettes de chocolat. Je remarquai que lui aussi me détaillait ce qui me fis sourire.

- Tu vois quelque chose qui te plais, le taquinai-je.

- Tu n'as même pas idée.

Je lui souris et nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture. Le trajet entre la maison et chez Julia était cours nous arrivâmes donc très vite. Je sortis les bouteilles de tequila, de vodka et de gin que j'avais mis dans le coffre et sonnai à la porte. C'est une Julia toute pétillante qui nous ouvrit la porte.

- Hey ! allez venez, restez pas planter la ! je lui souris et commençai à avancer avant qu'un raclement de gorge se fasse entendre. Nous nous retournâmes vers Damon qui n'avait pas bouger.

- Tu peux m'inviter à entrer ça serai sympa.

- Oh excuses-moi, Damon entre.

Et il entra avec le sourire. Tout le monde était déjà là, Carla et Din parlaient dans la cuisine, Tomy, Myriam, Jake et Tanya riaient devant le bar, encore vide. Je plaçai les bouteilles d'alcool et nous saluâmes tout le monde. Je prenais soin d'éviter le regard de Jake, bien trop mal-à-l'aise pour pouvoir ça. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'il soit toujours avec Tanya, même après avoir essayer de me récupérer. En fin de compte je n'ai pas de peine pour lui, si il sort avec Tanya en même temps qu'il veut me reprendre, ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour moi. C'est injuste pour Tanya, elle ne mérite pas un idiot pareil. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Julia qui nous demanda de nous assoir en ronde, par me plaçai entre Damon et Carla, malheureusement pour moi, Jake s'installa juste en face. Je vis Julia revenir avec des verres à shoots et de la vodka. Elle nous servit tout un verre et s'installa.

- Commençons à jouer, sourit-elle, vous connaissez le jeu de « je n'ai jamais » ?

- Expliques-nous, demanda Myriam.

- C'est très simple, quelqu'un va dire quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais fait et ceux qu'ils l'ont fait boirons, devant nos mines septique elle ajouta : par exemple, je n'ai jamais dansé sur une table, tous ceux qui ont déjà dansé sur une table doivent boire.

Carla, Damon, Din et moi prîmes un shoot.

- A moi, annonça Damon, je n'ai jamais couché avec un garçon, je regardai Carla, sans surprise prendre un shoot mais personne ne commenta. A toi Kelly !

- Je n'ai jamais fouillé dans le sac de quelqu'un d'autre ! je regardai Damon qui me lança un regard noir, pas vrai Damon ? souriais-je.

- Tu me le paieras, sourit-il faussement énervé.

- Il y a une histoire là-dessous, devina Tomy, racontez-nous.

- Un jour, commençai-je.

- Kelly fait pas ça, me menaça Damon.

- Damon m'a vu rentrer dans sa chambre avec un sac en plastique et comme monsieur est curieux il m'a piqué le sac des mains et a fouillé dedans pour pouvoir me mettre mal-à-l'aise mais ce qu'il à trouvé dedans l'a refroidit direct ! souriais-je.

- Et c'était quoi ? me demanda Carla.

- Des tampons ! après il s'est excusé et ne m'a pas approché jusqu'à la fin de mes règles.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Din, elle est si irritable que ça ?

- C'est à cause du sang … je me coupai moi-même. Merde j'avais oublié cette partie là. Damon ne supporte pas le sang.

En réalité Damon ne m'avais pas approché car le sang était trop tentant pour lui.

- A toi Carla !

- Je n'ai jamais eu des vu sur un de mes proches !

Jake, Tomy, moi et …Damon ? Bûmes le shoot. Je le regardai longuement, je ne pouvais pas me faire de faux espoir, c'est trop douloureux.

Nous jouâmes pendant plus d'une heure avant que Julia ne décide de jouer à action ou vérité, je m'attends aux pires

- Kelly, action ou vérité ?

- Avec toi Julia je préfère la sureté, vérité !

- Es-tu amoureuse ? je lui lançai un regard noir, tu n'as pas le droit de te défiler !

- Oui, Tomy action ou vérité ?

- Action !

- Tu dois te prosterner devant Carla et lui faire la coure.

Et il le fit, bizarrement de bonne grâce. Après un tour complet nous revînmes vers Julia et pour tout vous dire j'avais peur.

- Damon, action ou vérité ?

- Action, répondis ce dernier.

- Tu dois embrasser Kelly pendant deux minutes.

Merde ! Merde merde merde merde ! Comment je fais moi pour survivre s'il m'embrasse ! Merde ! Il s'approche.

Damon mit ses mains sur mes joues et posa ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Un feu d'artifice explosa dans tout mon corp. Ses lèvres se mirent à bouger, hypnotisé, je dansai avec les siennes, puis je sentis une pression humide sur ma lèvre inferieure. D'instinct j'entrouvris mes lèvres. Sa langue dansait avec la mienne me provoqua un gémissement. Je m'agrippai à ses cheveux et lui déplaça ses mes sur mes hanches pour me rapprocher d'avantage de lui. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ca à duré mais un raclement de gorge prononcé nous fit redescendre sur terre. Je me détachai de ses magnifiques lèvres et regardai les autres. Ils étaient tous bouche ouverte, certains souriait (comme Julia) ou d'autre fulminai (Jake). J'avais l'impression qu'il allait nous tuer. Morte de honte je baissai la tête en rougissant. Je descendis de Damon qui me fixait en soirée se finissait peu de temps après et j'évitais toujours de croiser le regard de Damon, de peur d'y trouver ce que je redoutais le plus, du rejet, de la pitié et du dégout. Quant-au chemin du retour, il se fit dans un silence gênant. C'est arrivé à l'a maison que Damon prit la parole.

- Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

- Je… je ne t'évite pas, mentis-je.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir Kelly, c'est ce baisé qui….

- Je ne veux pas en parler, le coupai-je au bort des larmes.

- Mais il le faut ! parce que tu dis n'y changera rien ! j'ai ressentis quelque chose dans ce baisé, il est clair que tu ne ressens pas que de l'amitié pour moi.

- Et qu'est ce que ça change, dis-je en le regardant de mes yeux remplis de larme.

- Tout, ça change tout.

Je savais qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi. Je commençai à me tourner pour courir dans ma chambre quand je fus plaqué au mur par Damon. Il avait dans les yeux quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais vu.

- Kelly, pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit, demanda-t-il calmement, presque douloureusement.

- J'avais peur de te perdre, sanglotais-je, je savais que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose alors je ne voulais pas perdre mon meilleur ami. Je détournai la tête, honteuse.

- Hey, ma puce, dit Damon en m'obligeant à le regarder, qui te dis que tu es la seule à ressentir ça.

- Je le sais, c'est évidant.

- Tu as tort.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Bon dieu comme elles m'avaient manqué. Je répondis farouchement à son baisé laissant sa langue jouer avec la mienne. Ses mains prirent mes fesses en coupe et me soulevèrent sans difficulté pendant que j'encadrai son bassin avec mes jambes. En un éclair nous fûmes sur son lit, Damon sur moi m'embrassant le coup ce qui me vola des gémissements.

- Damon ….

- Humrf, il descendit ses baisés jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine.

- Damon… arrête… s'il te plaie.

Il stoppa ses baisés pour me regarder dans les yeux, malgré tout le désir que j'y vis et celui présent en moi je ne pouvais pas continuer.

- Je suis désolé mais… je … je ne me sens pas encore prête pour…

Il me regarda et un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses prunelle, il me sourit puis baisa ma bouche chastement avant de basculer sur le coté et de me prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? demandais-je.

- Non, bien sur que non, je comprends que tu ne sois pas prête, on n'est pas pressé.

Je lui souris et m'enfonçai un peu plus dans son torse chaud.

- Damon ?

- Oui princesse ?

- Depuis quand tu ressens ça?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? hésita-t-il

- J'aimerai, oui.

- Tu te souviens la première fois qu'on c'est vu ?

- Comment l'oublier, souris-je

_Flashback :_

_On était en novembre et je me dirigeai dans le parc, d'un coup, un homme m'a percuté._

_- Désolé, dit-il._

_- Damon ?_

_- On se connait ? demanda-t-il perplexe._

_- Pas encore mais on m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et de tes exploits._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, dit-il menaçant._

_- Moi rien, je suis juste une amie à ton frère, mais n'est crainte, vôtre secret est bien gardé avec moi._

_- Tu n'es pas effrayé par moi ?_

_- Par toi ? Tu rigoles, après tous ce que ton frère m'a racontés tu m'es sympathique._

_- Oh et qu'est ce que Stefan t'a dit, sourit-il amusé._

_- Quelque chose comme toi sur une balançoire essayant d'attraper les nuages et tombant sur les fesses, riais-je._

_- Je vais tuer ce mec !_

_Je ris d'autant plus._

_Fin du flashback_

- J'avais du culot, souris-je.

- Et bien j'étais tout de suite attiré par toi, au début physiquement mais plus on passait du temps ensembles plus j'avais de sentiment pour toi mais au début je n'en voulais pas ça faisait trop mal. Puis mon frère t'as menacé et tout à changer. Damon me fixai intensément, j'étais choqué qu'il me décrit avec autant de détaille ses sentiments.

- Damon, j'ai conscience de mes sentiments pour toi depuis que tu es arrivé dans ma salle de math pour m'enlevé, lui souriais-je.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement avant de poser son visage dans mes cheveux et de respirer mon odeur. Moi, je m'endormis au rythme de sa respiration, fatigué de cette journée chargé en émotion.

**voili ! une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?**


	6. Ami ?

Hey ! voici le nouveau chapitre ! bonne lecture ;)

Je sortais petit à petit de mon sommeil quand une douce caresse se fit sentir sur mon bras. Je reconnus très vite l'odeur de Damon, je m'agitai donc un peu et me retournai face à lui. Ses yeux me fixa avec tendresse, sa main passa sur mon épaule traçant une ligne qui parcourra mon bras nu et entrelaça nos doigts.

- Hey… fis-je la voix encore ensommeillée.

- Salut toi, sourit-il puis il déposa un baisé sur mes lèvres.

Je souris et l'embrassai encore. Quand nos lèvres ont commencé à bouger ensemble, mon bas-ventre s'alluma et sans m'en rendre compte je le chevauchai et il me pétrissait les hanches tout en grognant. Je me détachai à regret de ses lèvres et me concentrai sur ses yeux devenus noirs de désir. Je soupirai tout en plongeant ma tête dans son coup.

- Désolé, murmurai-je.

- T'inquiète pas, des matins comme ça j'en veux tout les jours. Aller prépares-toi sinon on va être en retard.

- Tu as raison, je l'embrassa chastement puis descendis du lit pour rentrer dans la salle de bain.

Je m'habillai d'un pull à manche longue avec un col en V marron et un jean délavé. Quand je revins dans la chambre, Damon était déjà changé et m'attendait, assis sur mon lit, l'air pensif.

Je le rejoignais et posai ma tête sur son épaule. J'avais peur pour aujourd'hui, peur de la réaction de Jake. Malgré ce qu'il fait il reste mon ami et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre.

- Damon ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait garder pour nous notre relation ? hésitai-je.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en se retournant pour me faire face.

- Je ne veux pas faire souffrir Jake, c'est mon ami et …. Je ne peux pas faire souffrir un ami, avouai-je en baissant mes yeux sur mes pieds.

- C'est très noble de ta part Kelly, mais es-tu sur que c'est la seul raison ? Parce que si tu regrettes je….

- NON ! Je ne regrette absolument pas, je suis heureuse, lui souris-je, je peux te promettre que c'est la seul raison.

Il me sourit puis m'embrassa avant de nous conduire vers le lycée grâce à sa moto. Comme promis, Damon ne fit aucun geste qui pourrait montrer notre relation. Mais il n'abandonnait pas son comportement câlin et taquin avec moi et je l'en remerciai silencieusement. Arrivés devant la salle d'histoire, nous nous dirigeâmes vers mes amis qui parlaient de tout et de rien. Ne nous ayant pas encore vus j'entendis Juliette parler de Damon et moi.

- Nan mais vous les avez vus ensemble hier, riait-elle, je paris que d'ici une semaine ils seront ensemble.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ca ? demanda Mélanie.

- Nan mais tu rigoles ? même un aveugle pourrait le voir et puis on sent toute suite cette tension sexu…..

- Hum !hum ! la coupai-je

- Oh Kelly ! nous remarqua Juliette, comment tu vas ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Sa va, sourit-elle, et toi Damon ? pas trop dur de vivre avec elle ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je la supporte.

- Hey ! m'indignai-je.

Nous rîmes tous tout en rentrant en cours. En histoire je suis habituellement à côté de Sam et quand je rentrai dans la salle je compris que je n'allais pas échapper à la règle. Je m'installai donc en lui lançant un petit salut tandis que je vis Damon s'installer au fond de la classe.

- Ecoutes, je voulais m'excuser, commença-t-il

- T'excuser ? riais-je sarcastiquement.

- Oui, je sais que ne n'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça.

- Tu aurais dû me croire aussi, Sam nous sommes amis quand je te dis quelque chose je ne mens jamais tu devrais le savoir.

- Je sais… dit-il penaud.

- Tu m'as blessé en supposant quelque chose qui ne me ressemblait pas.

- J'en suis désolé, vraiment.

- Je te crois, lui souris-je.

- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes.

- Bien sur, hésitai-je

- As-tu déjà ressentis quelque chose pour moi ?

Je me tendis à sa question.

- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu.

- Toi non plus.

- Ok, je ….j'ai besoin de le savoir.

- Oui, avouai-je, il y a un temps ou je ressentais quelque chose pour toi mais c'est fini depuis longtemps. Maintenant je suis passé à autre chose, dis-je tout en regardant Damon qui serrait la mâchoire.

- Merde …. Souffla-t-il.

- Quoi ? demandai-je.

- Nan je …. Putain je suis con… dit-il comme si il se parlait à lui-même.

Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, je m'attendais à du dégout de la gêne mais pas à ça. Quand il allait ajouter quelque chose la sonnerie retentit et je rangeai mes affaires. Damon m'attendais la mâchoire toujours serrée. Je lui souris et nous commençâmes à nous éloigner du groupe.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Kelly j'ai réfléchi et je ne veux pas qu'on se cache plus longtemps.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je

- Parce que si on se cache ils croiront que tu es libre et je suis plutôt possessif, avoua-t-il difficilement.

- Attends… tu es jaloux de Sam ? souriais-je.

- Oui, grogna-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être Damon, c'est avec toi que je suis et avec personne d'autre et si il faut que l'on arrête de se cacher pour te rassurer alors sortons au grand jour, ris-je en lui prenant la main.

Il entrelaça ses doigts au mien et m'embrassa la joue tendrement.

Midi sonna enfin, je rejoignis, avec Damon, toute la bande y compris Jake. Nous nous avançâmes main dans la main vers eux et nous pouvions constater plusieurs réactions :

de la joie : Julia, Carla et Myriam qui sautaient littéralement se qui nous fit rire

de la colère : Jake lançai des regards peu amen à Damon se qui me fis perdre mon sourire

de l'indifférence : Tomy, Din et Tanya.

Dès qu'on fut proche des filles elles nous sautèrent dessus tout en beuglant.

- Bon d'une les filles vous nous étranglés, commençai-je, et de deux je meurs de faim.

- D'accord mais on en parle à la cafétéria.

Je n'insistai pas, les connaissant ça n'aurait servis à rien. Nous nous plaçâmes donc sur une table, Damon un bras autour de mes épaules. Je voyais bien Tanya nous envier, car Jake ne fit aucun geste tendre envers elle depuis l'arrivée de Damon.

- Alors, commença Julia, racontez-nous exactement ce qu'il s'est passé quand vous êtes partie hier.

- Julia je ne …..

- Kelly arrêtes de faire ta prude on sait très bien que tu ne l'es pas, réplica Julia et je rougis devant le haussement de sourcils de mon chéri.

- Je vais vous le raconté, annonça Damon, dans la voiture elle me faisait la gueule, je ne savais pas pourquoi et quand on est rentrée je lui ai demandé de m'expliquer. Elle ma dit qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi mais qu'elle savait que se n'était pas réciproque….

- Et ensuite, demanda Myriam à fond dans l'histoire.

- Je l'ai fait taire d'un baisé et je suis est dis que c'était faux et que je ressentais la même chose.

Des soupirs d'extase sortir de la bouche des filles tandis que Jake se leva d'un coup de table.

- Ou vas-tu ? demanda Tanya

- Je sors, je n'ai plus faim, cracha-t-il.

Je vis de la peine dans les yeux de Tanya donc je me levai à mon tour.

- Je vais lui parler.

Damon voulus protester mais je lui signifiai de ne rien dire. Je courus le rejoindre, il était assis sur un banc de la cour, la tête entre les mains. Je posai la mienne sur son épaule pour lui signifier ma présence.

- Je suis désolé Jake, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

- Je sais, dit-il en levant sa tête pour me regarder, mais je n'y peux rien à chaque fois qu'il te touche j'ai envie de lui arracher la tête.

- Mais tu ne peux pas, dis-je tout en m'asseyant à ses côtés, il est mon petit-ami maintenant et tu sais ce que je ressens pour lui.

- Mais toi ? Sais-tu ce que je ressens pour toi ?

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, dis-je doucement, tu as Tanya, et j'ai Damon, ne la laisse pas souffrir en te comportant comme ça.

- Mais je ne peux plus la regarder en face, je ne peux plus lui rendre ses je t'aime tout en sachant que c'est toi que j'aime. J'hoquetai à cette révélation.

- Jake, …. Tu sais que je ne ressens plus les mêmes sentiments.

- Mais je peux les faire revenir, réplica-t-il en prenant mes mains.

- Non tu ne peux pas, je veux qu'on reste amis malgré notre passée.

- Pour moi tu n'es pas du passée, dit-t-il en essayant de m'embrasser, je le repoussai à temps.

- Non … Jake je ne peux pas ! je suis venue te parler pour arranger les choses pas pour ….ça !

- Alors je ne veux pas de ton amitié ! cracha-t-il.

- Très bien. Dis-je, triste d'avoir perdu un ami.

Je me dirigeai donc à mon cours où je vis un Damon soucieux.

Ça faisait une semaine que nous étions rentrés et Damon était toujours aussi furieux contre Jake. Déjà qu'au départ il ne l'aimait pas mais quand il a su notre s conversation il se méfiait de lui et ne me laissai plus jamais seul quand il était dans les parages. J'avais beau lui dire que lui seul comptait il restait toujours sur la défensive. Sam, quand à lui ne posais plus de problèmes et bizarrement il ne s'asseyait plus à côtés de moi en cours ce qui plus a mon nouveau voisin de table, Damon.

On était lundi et comme tout début de semaine je n'étais pas très en forme mais les caresses de Damon au réveil me firent sourire. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement, ses lèvres bougeaient contre les miennes créant une boulle de chaleur dans mon ventre.

C'est arrivé au lycée qu'un mauvais pressentiment se fit sentir en moi, mais je le repoussais me disant que c'étais sans doute la remise d'un contrôle qui me stressais.

La matinée de cours se passa normalement et Damon me proposa de manger hors du lycée, j'ai évidement accepté. A notre retour le mauvais pressentiment me gagna de plus belle mais cette fois-ci il créa une boulle d'angoissent dans ma gorge. Damon discutait tranquillement avec des amis quand je vis Julia au loin, j'informai Damon que j'allai la rejoindre et me dirigea vers elle. Mais quelqu'un se posta en face de moi et mon souffle se coupa et la panique me gagna.

- Salut mon cœur, sourit-il avec un sourire sadique plaqué à ses lèvres.

- Stefan ….

AhAh suspens ^^ bon laissez des coms si vous voulez ;) donnez votres avis ca m'aide pour les prochains chapitre. bisous


	7. Le réveil

**Fin du suspense ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture et merci à tout ceux qui me suive et qui lise cette histoire.**

Apeurée, je reculai d'un pas tout en essayant d'apercevoir Damon.

- Il ne viendra pas à ton secours, il est entrain de discuter avec quelqu'un, sourit Stefan, ça fait plaisir de te revoir Kelly !

- Le plaisir n'est pas partagé, dis-je tout en reculant mais Stefan m'attrapa le bras férocement.

- Lâches-moi !

- Après avoir mit tant de temps à te retrouver surement pas, il respira subitement mes cheveux, humm ton odeur m'as manqué.

- S'il te plaie tu me fais mal, sanglotai-je pendant qu'une douleur fulgurante me parcourrai le bras gauche.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu mon cœur, sourit-il.

- Lâche-la Stefan

Sans pour autant me lâcher, Stefan plaqua mon dos contre son torse et me maintenait serrer grâce à sa main autour de ma taille. Je fis face à Damon, je pus voir de l'inquiétude et de la rage dans ses yeux.

- Damon ! Je suis content que tu te joignes à nous, tu ne trouve pas qu'elle sent bon. Et je peux te garantir que le goût de son sang est … fantastique.

J'étais terrifié et bien plus quand je sentis une lame caresser la peau de mon dos. Là où elle était Damon ne pouvais pas la voir.

- Stefan non, sanglotai-je.

- Il le faut ma belle, ce n'est qu'une mise-en-bouche.

Et il planta le couteau dans ma chair, je poussai un cri de douleur et avant de tomber je vis la détresse de Damon quand il plongea sur moi pour me suppose que Stefan était parti, je ne sais pas trop, j'entends des cris, des voix, je sens qu'on me touche. J'entends parler d'ambulance et d'hôpital mais je n e vois que les larmes dans ses yeux.

- Damon…, réussis-je à dire.

- Tu vas t'en sortir, tiens le coup !

- Je t'aime…

- Arrête ! Ne me dis pas ça maintenant ! Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Je le sais ! pleura-t-il.

- Reste… soufflai-je

- A jamais. Entendis-je avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

_Je me trouvais allongé sur l'herbe d'une clairière, je m'y sentais bien, apaisé. Mais quelque chose me perturbait comme si j'avais oublié quelque chose d'important mais qu'il resté bloqué dans ma mémoire. Soudain, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année s'installa à côté de moi, et je me sentis tout de suite à l'aise. _

_- Ca fait du bien d'être ici, commença-t-elle._

_- Mais ou sommes-nous ?_

_- Entre la vie et la mort._

_- Pourquoi nous sommes ici ?_

_- Stefan t'a poignardé et tu es dans le coma depuis une semaine._

_- Et vous ?_

_- Je suis un esprit et la mère de Damon, je la regardai stupéfaite, et oui je suis vielle._

_- Il m'a parlé de vous, vous lui manqué._

_- Il me manque aussi autant que son frère mais Stefan à mal tourné je suis désolé que tu en subisses les conséquences, je t'aime beaucoup. Tu rends Damon heureux._

_- Je l'aime, dis-je tout simplement._

_- Et il t'aime également, n'en doutes pas._

_- Pourquoi êtes vous venu ici ?_

_- Pour te demander de te réveiller, Damon à besoin de toi et tu as besoin de lui. Tu ne peux pas rester ici éternellement._

_- Et si je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller ?_

_- Si tu aimes mon fils tu y arriveras, pense juste à lui et tu verras._

_Et elle disparu dans un souffle. Penser à Damon, pas bien dure._

_Sa voix_

_Ses lèvres_

_Son sens de l'humour tordu_

_Mon amour pour lui_

_Son rire_

_Plus je pensais à lui, plus je me sentais partir, ca marchais !_

_Sa ténacité_

_Ses bras_

_D'un coup je m'effondrai sur l'herbe en me sentant lourde._

Des bips periodiques me dérangeaient, je sentais un poids sur mon bras gauche. J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière était aveuglante. J'entendais quelqu'un pleurer a mes côté et ça me déchirai le cœur. Puis une voix.

- Je t'en supplie Kelly réveille toi, pleura cette voix que je reconnaitrai entre mille. Mon Damon pleurait et je retiens mes larmes également. Kelly ne me laisse pas tomber, j'ai besoin de toi, je suis désolé de ne pas te donner mon sang mais il y avait trop de gens et après c'était trop tard, comme je m'en veux !

- Damon… soufflai-je en ouvrant petit à petit mes yeux endoloris.

- Kelly ?

- La lumière … j'entendis un bruit et l'obscurité se fit et je pus donc ouvrir les yeux. Et c'est là que je vis Damon me regardant en pleur ses larmes coulèrent sans bruit.

- Kelly… il m'enlaça avec tant d'amour, je répondis avec autant de cœur à son étreinte. J'ai tellement peur, me dit-il tout en examinant mon visage.

- Je suis là. Et il me reprit dans ses bras en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.

- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Si j'aurais dû te protéger …

- Ne commence pas, ce n'est pas ta faute ! au lieu de dire des trucs comme sa, serres-moi fort.

- Je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi Damon.

Je souris et il nous installa dans le lit et je m'endormis contre son torse qui m'a manqué.

A mon réveil, Damon se trouvais sur la chaise à côté de mon lit, il somnolait. Je le regardai dormir, il paraissait apaisé, serein. Et quand il ouvrit les yeux il ressemblait à un bébé qu'on aura réveillé. Quand ses yeux croisèrent les miens, un sourire illumina son visage.

- Bonjour ma belle.

- Hey, bien dormi ?

- Mieux depuis que tu t'es réveillé.

- Tu as dormi cette semaine ? Le questionnai-je inquiète.

- Pas vraiment, avoua-t-il honteux.

- Rassure-moi tu t'es nourri quand même ? Pour toutes réponses il me regarda, penaud.

- Je n'avais pas la tête à ca, je suis resté tout le temps avec toi.

- Et quand comptes-tu te nourrir maintenant que je suis réveillée ?

- Quand on rentrera à la maison je me nourrirai promis.

- Alors on rentre maintenant, dis-je en me levant du lit.

- Kell's ….

- Damon sors-moi d'ici, l'implorai-je.

Il soupira, vaincu et sortit de la chambre, moi je changeai ma chemise d'hôpital contre un jean et un pull bleu que Damon m'avait surement apporté et rangeai mes autres vêtements dans un sac de sport qui ce trouvai là. Je remarquai que m'a blessure était totalement guérite mais elle restait un peut douloureuse. Damon revint dans la chambre, prit mon sac plein, et nous dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Nous allons enfin revenir à la maison.

Le trajet se fit en silence, Damon devait surement bouder mais je savais que d'ici une heure on s'embrasserait comme la mort.

Damon m'aida à sortir de la voiture et m'emmena dans la chambre puis m'allongea sur le lit malgré mes protestations.

- Vas te nourrir, je vais bien, le rassurai-je

- Si tu me promets de prendre mon sang après, je vois que tu as toujours mal.

- Si tu insiste, alors je le ferai.

Il me sourit vainqueur et disparu dans la seconde. Je me replaçai confortablement sur la tête de lit en l'attendant. Il revint dix minutes plus tard avec un sourire en coin. Il se rapprocha tel un félin du lit, s'assit à côté de moi et retroussa sa manche pour me dévoiler son bras. Son regard emplis de désir me troubla et une chaleur se propagea dans mon ventre. Tout en me fixant il se mordit le poignet et me le présenta. Ne lâchant toujours pas ses yeux je pris son poignet entre mes mains et posai délicatement mes lèvres sur la plaie. Quand je commençai à aspirer son sang je sentis une force inconnue venir dans mon corps et se propager comme un incendie. Un gémissement m'échappa. Dans son regard, je vis que Damon n'était pas indifférant à cet échange. Ici et maintenant il n'y avait plus que Damon et moi. Quand je lâchai son poignet Damon s'approcha de moi lentement, probablement pour voir si je l'effrayais mais je ne reculai pas. Quand ses lèvres touchèrent enfin les miennes un gémissement sortit de nos deux corp. Tandis qu'elles bougeaient ensembles, je m'installai sur les genoux de Damon tandis que lui passa ses mains dans mon dos, le caressant tendrement. Le baiser devint fougueux quand nos langues bataillèrent ensembles. Je fis couler mes mains sur son torse en défaisant un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Je car essai son torse sculpté. Les mains de Damon se trouvaient sur le bas de mon pull et tiraient dessus pour me faire comprendre son envie. Je levai les bras et il me le retira. Il rompit le baiser et m'examina tout du long, et je rougis, nerveuse. Il revint à mes yeux et avec tout son amour il me rassura.

- On est pas obligé de continué si tu ne te sans pas prête, souffla-t-il, mais je savais que j'avais besoin de ce qui se trouvais sous moi.

- J'en ai envie Damon, murmurai-je en l'embrassant et en bougeant contre son érection bien développée.

- Tu vas me tuer, souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres avant de les prendre furieusement.

Il m'installa dos sur le lit tout en m'embrassant le coup, je n'étais plus que gémissement et plaisir. Sa main glissa dans mon dos et je le senti détacher mon soutien-gorge. Il me l'enleva tout en admirant ma poitrine.

- Tu es magnifique …

Je gémis et il m'embrassa le coup et fit descendre ses baisers sur la base de mon coup, ma poitrine et fini pas englober la pointe de mon sein dans sa bouche. Un cri de plaisir sorti de ma bouche et mes mains se placèrent dans ses cheveux pour le garder près de moi tandis qu'il continuait sa douce torture. Mon autre sein était couvert pas sa main qui me caressait avec plus d'insistance.

- Damon… gémis-je

Il échangea les rôles, le sein qui se faisait caressé se retrouvait sous la langue de Damon et l'autre se faisait toucher. Puis il fit descendre une de ses mains sur le bouton de mon jean et le défit. Mon cœur battait tellement vite que je crus qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine. Il défit également la fermeture éclaire et descendis ses baisers passant par mon ventre, mon pubis et suivis la descende du pantalon avec ses lèvres. J'avais du mal à respirer, cet homme était à moi, je gémis quand je le sentis remonter. Il était toujours en pantalon alors, d'une main tremblante je défi sa ceinture et son pantalon pendant qu'il m'embrassait tendrement. Il m'aida à le descendre et revint sur moi en frottant son érection contre mon centre. Nous gémîmes en cœur. Il m'enleva ma culotte et caressa tendrement mes lèvres inferieures. J'haletai à la sensation. Il fit entrer un doigt en moi et instaura un vas-et-viens qui me fis perdre la tête et je faillis venir quand un autre doigt s'inséra en moi. Mais c'est grâce à son pouce, massant mon clitoris, plus toutes les autres sensations qui me donnèrent un orgasme.

Je criai son nom pendant l'apogée. Je le vis enlever son boxer tandis que je redescendais du mont des plaisirs. Il me fixa s'installa entre mes jambes et m'embrassa avant de s'introduire en moi jusqu'à la membrane qui m'empêcha d'être sienne.

- Ca va pincer un peu, me dit-il.

Et il la déchira. J'eu un hochet de douleur mais ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que je m'y attendais. Damon n'avait pas bougé me laissant m'accommoder à lui. Quand je me sentis bien je bougeai mes hanches lui signalent qu'il pouvait faire de même. Il commença alors à faire un mouvement de vas-et-viens qui à chaque poussé nous provoqua des gémissements pour moi et des grognements de Damon. Damon se mouvait avec de plus en plus de fougue et des cris de plaisir se firent entendre. C'était surement les miens. Proche de ma libération, je vis Damon fixer mon coup avec avidité, je le lui tendis.

- Fais-le !

- Non.

- Mors-moi Damon, suppliai-je tandis que ses vas-et-viens se firent plus puissant.

Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il abdiquait et tout en continuant ses coup de rein il m'embrassa le coup et je sentis ses dents s'enfoncer Damon mon coup. Ce qui m'envoya dans les méandres du plaisir. Le sentir boire mon sang était tellement jouissif que je vins une seconde fois tandis que Damon se libera en moi. Epuisé il m'installa contre son torse après m'avoir donné un peu de son sang pour cicatriser la morsure.

- Je t'aime Kelly… chuchota-t-il.

- Je t'aime aussi, lui répondis-je à moitié endormis.

Il m'embrassa la tempe et je tombai dans le sommeil.

**Et voilà les loulou ! le premier lemon. dites moi ce que vous en pensé.**

**bis**

**didie**


	8. Ne pas regretter

**salut! désolé pour le retard, avec les cours je n'ai pas eu trop le temps ...**

**bonne lecture !**

A mon réveil, les bras de Damon m'encerclai toujours, je souris me souvenant de nôtre nuit ensemble et me lovai encore plus dans ses bras.

- Salut toi, me dit-t-il la voix encore ensommeillée.

- Bonjours, lui répondis-je en me tournant pour lui faire face, je l'embrassai. Hier c'était merveilleux.

- C'est vrai, je n'avais jamais ressentis quelque chose comme ça avant, m'avoua-t-il tout en replaçant une mèche derrière mon oreille, tu étais magnifique…

- Toi aussi, lui avouai-je, je suis heureuse que tu sois…tu sais … le premier.

- Je t'aime tellement Kelly.

- Tout comme moi.

Je l'embrassai tendrement et je sortis du lit pour prendre une douche. Trente minutes plus tard je retrouvais Damon dans la cuisine, nous mangeâmes et nous partîmes pour les cours.

Bien évidement mon arrivé se fit remarquer. Tout le monde me regardaient et chuchotaient. Je n'aimais pas être le centre de l'attention. Quand Mathilde me vis elle me sauta dessus tout en me demandant si j'allai bien et tout le train-train.

- Kelly on a eu tellement peur pour toi ! Tu le connaissais ce mec ?

- C'est une très longue histoire, sinon j'ai loupé quelque chose ?

- Oui, Sam a rompu avec Léa ! Damon se tendis instantanément.

- Comment ça il a rompu ? Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?

- D'après ce que Léa m'a dit il en aimait une autre. Damon resserra son étreinte sur moi.

- Ca a l'air d'aller entre vous, nous dit-elle.

- C'est le grand amour, répondit Damon, mon cœur battait tellement vis que je vis Damon essayer de cacher un sourire.

Au loin je vis Sam s'approcher de nous et Damon me cola à ses hanches. Il manquerait plus qu'il me pisse dessus.

- Kelly, s'exclama Sam, tu vas mieux ?

- Beaucoup mieux, merci, lui répondis-je gentiment, j'ai appris pour toi et Léa je suis désolé que ça se termine comme ça.

- On ne peut rien faire s'il n'y a plus d'amour. C'est la base de tout dans un couple.

- Excuse-moi, nous interrompit Damon, je te la vole cinq minute.

- Qu'est –ce qui ce passe ?

- Je n'aime pas cette situation.

- De quoi tu parles ? Quelle situation ?

- Lui, célibataire.

- Ce n'est pas un souci, allez viens on va être en retard en cours.

Il me sourit mais je pus quand même voir ses inquiétudes. Nous nous dirigeâmes en cours et je m'installai à côté de Mélanie.

- Comment tu vas ? me demanda-elle préoccupée.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais mieux, la rassurai-je.

- Tu es sur ? mais c'était qui ce malade.

- Une vieille connaissance, soufflai-je.

- Pourquoi voulait-il te tuer ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mentis-je.

- Je sais que tu mens, alors dit-moi la vérité. Je na regardais, ne sachant que faire.

- D'accord, il voulait se venger, je l'avais repoussé et il l'a très mal pris.

- C'est un vrai malade.

- Je sais, soufflai-je.

Je sentis un regard sur moi, je me tournai, pensant que c'était Damon mais je tombai sur les yeux gris de Sam.

- Tu sais, repris Mélanie, il l'a quitté pour toi, annonça-t-elle calmement.

- Je ne comprends pas, fis-je vraiment perdu.

- Sam a quitté Léa pour toi, quand il a appris que tu avais eu des sentiments pour lui, il l'a quitté.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Il s'est confié à moi, et espérait mon aide, mais je lui ai dis de se débrouiller tout seul.

- Mais pourtant il sait que je suis avec Damon et que je ne ressens que de l'amitié pour lui maintenant.

- Ahhh les hommes, toujours à se bouger le cul trop tard.

- Pas toujours, fis-je rougissante.

- C'est vrai, Damon. Vous avez l'air différent aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas comme si ….. elle me regarda les yeux ronds et moi je me mis à rougir comme une tomate. NOONNN ! vous….

- Chuttt, fis-je en posant ma main sur sa bouche après que plusieurs têtes se soient retournées.

- Vous avez couchez ensemble ! chuchota-t-elle.

Je souris et hochai la tête.

- C'est un bon coup ?

- Mélanie !

- Quoi ? Je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas fait si tu n'étais pas sur de l'aimée et de son amour alors je ne me pose pas la question.

- Merci de me connaitre si bien, lui souriais-je reconnaissante.

- Alors c'est un bon coup. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Au cours suivant je fus à côté de Sam et je vis Damon serrer la mâchoire. Nous nous installâmes et seulement au bout de plusieurs minutes, Sam parla.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Beaucoup mieux oui, lui souris-je

- Ca va entre toi et luckyboy ?

- Luckyboy ?

- C'est un mec chanceux, je le regardai sans comprendre.

- Oui ca va bien et toi avec …. Merde je suis désolée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai rompus, ce n'est pas pour elle que j'avais ce type de sentiments.

- Sam….

- La dernière fois tu m'as avoué avoir eu un jour des sentiments pour moi, laisse-moi te dire les miens

- Sam je ….

- Je suis amoureux de toi Kelly, je sais que ce n'est pas le lieu adéquate, que tu es avec Damon mais je t'aime et je ferais tout pour qu'un jour tu sois avec moi.

- Sam… je ne peux pas …. Je suis amoureuse de Damon … je n'ai jamais aimé comme je l'aime. Je ne peux pas dire que je t'aime alors que ce que je ressens c'est une profonde amitié, je suis tellement désolé, chuchotai-je en pleurent en silence.

- Hey ne pleure pas, je me doutais que tu me répondrais ça, mais je n'abandonnerai pas. Fit-il en me calmant.

A la pause, Damon sortit de la salle presque en courant, je le suivis et le trouvai accroupis par terre contre un mur. Je m'y installai également et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolée que tu es dus entendre ça, chuchotai-je, il souffla et ouvrit ses bras pour que je m'y calle.

- J'ai confiance en toi Kelly, je sais que tu ne me trahiras jamais, et tu me l'as prouvé encore tout à l'heure mais savoir que quelqu'un puise t'enlever à moi me brise le cœur.

- La seule chose qui m'éloignera de toi c'est si tu le décide, je reste tant que tu m'aimes Damon. Il m'embrassa tendrement, ses lèvres se mouvant contre les miennes me montraient tout son amour et je lui rendis le baiser avec amour. Mal heureusement nous dûmes retourner en classe et donc à côté de Sam. Mais je sentis mon téléphone vibrer, c'était un message de Damon.

_« Damon : Jamais je ne te quitterai, tu es ma vie. »_

_« Je t'aime Damon »_

_« Je t'aime aussi, j'ai envie d'être à ce soir »_

_« Ah et pourquoi ça ? »_

_« Pour te faire crier mon nom encore plus fort qu'hier soir » _Je me mis à rougir.

_« Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de te sentir trembler »._

Je rangeai mon téléphone et c'est à se moment que je vis Sam me regarder avec des yeux ronds du à l'étonnement. Est-il possible qu'il….. oh mon dieu ! Je pris un papier et commença à écrire.

_-Tu as lu ?-_

_-oui, tu n'as pas peur que maintenant qu'il a eu se qu'il veut il parte ?-_

_- non parce qu'il m'aime et j'ai confiance en lui-_

_-c'était ta première fois si je me trompe, tu ne regrettes pas ?-_

_-pas du tout-_

Perturbé, il ne me répondit pas. La cloche sonna enfin et je pus rejoindre Damon qui bien évidement s'aperçu de mon trouble. Arrivé devant notre salle nous décidâmes de passer la récrée ici.

- Maintenant dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive.

- Je …. Juste le stress, mentis-je.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, il me regarda un instant puis ajouta, qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

- Je … il sait qu'on a couché ensemble.

Le visage de Damon passa de la confusion à la tristesse.

- Tu regrettes….

- Non ! Je pris son visage entre mes mains, Damon je ne regretterai jamais ce qu'on a fais. On a fait l'amour parce qu'on s'aimait, il n'y a pas de regret à avoir.

Il m'approcha de lui tout d'un coup et me donna un baisé qui me retourna. Il se détacha de moi, pesant son front contre le mien.

- Ca fait du bien de te l'entendre dire, ça prouve que ce n'est pas un rêve.

- On a fait l'amour, souriais-je tout en me rapprochant de lui.

- Redis-le !

- Tu m'as fais l'amour.

J'allai l'embrasser quand je vis Jake qui nous fixait, il parut tellement choqué que je savais qu'il avait tout entendu.


	9. L'attaque

**Désolé pour ce très long retard mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration, bon chapitre.**

_- Ca fait du bien de te l'entendre dire, ça prouve que ce n'est pas un rêve._

_- On a fait l'amour, souriais-je tout en me rapprochant de lui._

_- Redis-le !_

_- Tu m'as fais l'amour._

_J'allai l'embrasser quand je vis Jake qui nous fixait, il parut tellement choqué que je savais qu'il avait tout entendu._

Je me raidis instantanément. Le voir après notre confrontation était déjà assez gênant mais avec ce qu'il vient de découvrir je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi m'en tenir. Il me fixait avec tristesse comme si il avait perdu quelque chose.

Tanya était à côté de lui et me regarda amicalement tout en essayant de faire revenir Jake sur terre.

- Jake, dit-elle, tu m'écoutes ?

- Hum ? Désolé Tanya j'étais dans mes pensées, je te vois plus tard.

Je vis dans le regard de Tanya qu'il la congédia sans ménagement. Il nous regardait toujours et je crois que Damon allait exploser mais Julia arriva comme par magie.

- Oh mon dieu Kelly ! j'ai eu si peur. Comment il t'a retrouvé ?

- Hey Julia, je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mais de quoi vous parlé ? demanda Jake.

- Tu as forcément entendu parler de la fille qui c'est faite poignardé devant le lycée et bah….. commenca Julia

- C'était toi ? me demanda-t-il tout en s'approchant trop près de moi au goût de Damon qui grogna légèrement.

- Gagné ! mais je vais bien grâce à Damon. Je lui souris et il me fit un clin d'œil qui me fit rougir.

- Alors quoi, commença-t-il hargneux, tu as baisé avec lui pour le remercier !

- Quoi ? disent Julia choqué et Damon très mais alors très énervé.

Moi je fus déçu qu'il agisse comme ça, comment deux ans d'amitié ne représentaient rien pour lui. Damon commença à avancer, menaçant, vers lui.

- Damon ….

- D'une on n'a pas _baisés_ ensemble mais on a fait l'amour, mais bien sur toi tu n'y vois aucune différence ! Et de deux, je sais que tu l'aimes mais elle est avec moi et c'est moi qu'elle a choisie, alors ou tu fermes ta gueule et tu ne t'approches plus de ma Kelly ou je te réduis en bouilli.

- Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur ! Kelly m'aime, je le sais. Et tu ne pourras rien y faire quand elle sera à moi.

- Elle ne sera jamais à toi ! gronda Damon.

- He ! je suis présente et je ne suis pas un os que vous vous disputé ! Damon on en parlera plus tard, quand à toi Jake, je pensais que tu serais plus intelligent que ça. Tu ne veux plus de notre amitié ok je te le rends mais je ne serai jamais à toi ! Tu es devenu si égoïste et cruelle.

Julia nous regardais les yeux ronds à tours de rôle, ne sachant quoi dire. Jake, énervé, partit sans demander son reste. Julia nous regardai toujours les yeux ronds. Je pouvais comprendre sa confusion.

- Julia sa va ?

- Oui, oui, se reprit-elle, alors comme ça tout les deux vous …

- Oui nous … sourit-Damon ce qui détendit l'atmosphère qui était pesante.

- Quand ?

- Julia !

- Quoi ? Ah oui, pas devant le concerné, je t'appelle ce soir ! Et elle s'enfuit me laissant avec Damon qui était amusé.

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Parce que ce soir je vais pouvoir t'entendre décrire mes prouesses.

- Je secouai la tête dépité par son arrogance. Il rit et m'enlaça avant de me donner un doux baiser.

Nous sortions du lycée avec Julia, Jake, Tomy, Din, Carla, Myriam et Damon pour aller dans un fastfood. C'était l'idée de Din, il voulait qu'on se fasse une soirée entre pote loin du cadre du lycée. Nous pûmes y aller à pied car il était situé pas loin du lycée. Damon me tenait la main et papotait en même temps avec Myriam et Julia. Jake, Tomy et Carla s'amusait à chahuter. Tandis que Din et moi parlions de tout et de rien. Je l'aimais bien, c'était un super ami.

A notre arrivé au fastfood, Damon nous invitât tout a diné. Une fois installé, nous commençâmes à manger et a rire.

- Alors Din, quoi de beau ? Demandai-je

- Bah écoute sa va.

Je lui souris et repris ma conversation avec Carla. Elle me racontait sa dernière soirée, elle avait rencontré quelqu'un qui lui plaisait vraiment mais elle était effrayée à l'idée de s'engager.

- Fonce Carla, la vie est courte, ne te la gâche pas à cause de la peur.

Elle me sourit avec gratitude et me dit qu'elle allait le rappeler.

Je m'éclipsai aux toilettes avec un baiser de Damon. Mais quand je me retrouvais devant eux je fus plaquée au mur par une main qui me serrait le coup.

- Lâche-moi Stefan, soufflai-je

- Hors de question ! il avait l'air en colère, tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule ! Tu me dis que tu n'es pas avec lui et je vous retrouve entrain de vous tripoter et de baiser ensemble !

- Stefan, j'arrive … plus à respirer …

- Je veux ma part du gâteau, continua-t-il sans m'écouter, je veux pouvoir te prendre à t'en faire mal, je veux que tu te souviennes à chaque fois qu'il te baisera, tu auras ma marque sur toi…

Je ne respirai plus, je pleurais et je suppliai dieux de me venir en aide. Je ne voulais pas que Stefan me touche comme ça ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche tout cours. Je me débâtai encore et encore mais sans effet, alors que je croyais que j'allais mourir physiquement et psychologiquement, la porte des toilettes claqua révélant un Damon furieux. Il fonça sur Stefan qui me lâcha sous le choque. Je tombai à terre et essayai de respirer normalement. Une lutte acharnée se joua devant mes yeux. Stefan cogna Damon avec son poing mais il en évita la plus part et son pied s'abattit dans le ventre de Stefan mais il réussit à se lever et Damon se posta devant moi pour me protéger.

- Je l'aurais Damon, tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher. Elle est à moi depuis le début !

- Tu as tord petit frère, Kelly n'est à personne et surtout pas à toi !

- C'est ce qu'on verra, cracha Stefan avant de s'enfuir.

Damon se jeta à mes côtés me demandant comment j'allais tandis que j'aspirai autant d'aire que possible. Stefan était fou furieux, et savoir que j'étais avec Damon ne l'avait pas arrangé. Je me levai et regardai dans le miroir, sur mon coup on pouvait voir des traces de doigt violacé. Je les touchais mais c'était douloureux. Damon m'examina le coup mais me dit que son sang ne servira à rien pour ça. Je retournai avec mes amis en mettant une écharpe sur mon coup. Je fus heureuse que personne ne remarque mon changement de comportement car plus la soirée avançait plus je devenais silencieuse et inquiète. J'avais pensé que Stefan finirai par avoir ce qu'il veut et personne ne pourrait rien y faire.

Arrivé à la maison, Damon nous fit un chocolat et nous nous installâmes sur le canapé.

- J'ai eu peur aujourd'hui, avoua-t-il.

- Moi aussi, Damon j'ai peur qu'il ait se qu'il veut.

- Jamais je ne le laisserai faire Kelly, je t'aime tellement, je baissai la tête mais il me l'a pris entre ses mains, Kelly tu es tout pour moi.

- Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, soufflai-je avant de l'embrasser brutalement.

Laissant nous instincts nous guider, sa bouche dévora la mienne sans ménagement. Il me poussa pour que je sois allongé sur le canapé et se mis sur moi, laissant ses baisers descendre tout le long de mon coup. Je n'étais plus que gémissement. Il arriva au niveau de mon décolleté et arracha mon haut avec ses dents me provoquant un cri de surprise puis il fit de même avec mon soutif avant d'embrasser, de titiller mes tétons. Je n'étais qu'une poupée entre ses crocs, mes mains s'activaient à défaire sa chemise mais au finale je l'arrachai simplement. Mes mains traçaient les muscles de son torse tandis qu'il déboutonnait mon jean avec empressement. Il s'attaqua ensuite à ma culotte et une fois que je fus nue, ses baisers descendirent sur mon ventre, traçant des arabesques autour de mon nombril. Puis il descendit encore à une lenteur qui me rendait folle.

- Damon …

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres intimes ce qui me serra agréablement le bas-ventre.

- Toi …

Et il posa enfin sa bouche là où je brulai pour lui. Il m'écarta les lèvres et commença à sucer mon clitoris. Je criai de plaisir, et encore plus quand je sentis qu'il enfonçait un de ses doigts en moi. Il lui donna un rythme de vas-et-viens qui me consumait.

- Plus, gémis-je

- Dis-moi se que tu veux.

- Toi en moi … maintenant !

Il enleva son jean et son boxer et entra en moi brusquement. Je criai de surprise et de bien-être. Ses allers-retours en moi étaient brutaux, nous arrachant tout deux des gémissements. Je sentis petit à petit des picotements dans mon ventre se transformer en un feu dévastateur.

- allez bébé, jouie pour moi, grogna-t-il

Ca me suffit pour venir avec puissance sur lui, il continua deux trois coup avant de s'effondre sur moi dans un grognement super sexy.

Nous étions à bout de souffle il avait relevé son visage et me regardais amoureusement. Je promenai mes mains sur son visage jusqu'à ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front. Il sortit de moi et me porta jusqu'à notre chambre où il m'installa et me calla contre son torse. Je m'endormie sous ses caresses et ses baisers.

Je fus réveillé par des mains qui parcourraient mes cuisses et allant vers ma hanche. Je gémis et me calla plus contre un torse chaud et ce qui ressemble à une putain d'érection matinal. Des baisers se mirent à pleuvoir sur mon coup et montèrent jusqu'à mon oreille que Damon mordit.

- Damon…

- Chuttt, juste profite.

Il écarta mes jambes et titilla mon clitoris des ses doigts tellement doué. Nous étions toujours en cuillère et je sentis son érection devenir de plus en plus grosse. Quand il me trouva assez prête à son goût, il guida son sexe dans le miens et je gémis de contentement. Dans cette position je pouvais le sentir encore plus. Mais il sortit de moi avant de rentrer sans prévenir me faisant crier. Ses mouvements étaient passionnés, remplis d'amour. A chaque poussé il me faisait toucher le ciel. Et cette magnifique boule qui se créa dans mon ventre menaçait d'exploser.

- Damon… j'y suis presque.

Ses mouvements se firent plus brutaux le faisant buter au fond de mon ventre et je me resserrais autour de lui en hurlant de plaisir. Deux secondes plus tard c'est lui qui se libéra en moi.

- Bonjours, souris-je

- Oh oui c'est une bonne journée, souffla-t-il dans mes cheveux tandis que je ris.

Finalement nous nous levâmes, nous douchâmes ensembles. Damon devait quitter la ville pour la journée mais il m'avait donné un pieu et de la verveine pour me défendre au cas où Stefan viendrait mais pour l'instant il n'était jamais venu dans le lycée et je ne pense pas qu'il le fera. C'est donc seule que je me dirigeai dans ma salle de cours. Mathilde me fit signe de m'assoir à ses côtés et je la rejoignis.

- Hey Kelly comment tu vas ce matin ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Sa va, tu as bien dormi ? je rougis directement en repensant à mon réveil, oh toi tu as un truc à me raconter.

- De quoi tu parles, essayai-je.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que tu ne le fais jamais alors raconte moi tout.

- Alors personne ne doit savoir.

- Je suis une tombe.

- Damon et moi on a …. Coucher ensemble, chuchotai-je.

- Et c'était bien ?

- Ca ne te choque pas ?

- Nan je le savais, ça se voyait sur vos têtes. C'était comme si il y avait marqué « j'ai baisé et c'était top »

- Mais Damon n'est pas là aujourd'hui alors comment tu as su ?

- Je ne parle pas d'aujourd'hui mais la première fois que vous l'avez fait.

- Oh !

Elle rit silencieusement pendant que je ruminai d'être aussi transparente.

A midi je rejoignis toute la bande et les filles furent surprises de me voir seul. Et on avait l'impression que Jake jubilai malgré la non-présence de Tanya.

- Vous vous êtes disputé ? me demanda Julia devant tout le monde.

- Pas du tout il devait … faire quelque chose hors de la ville, il vient me chercher tout à l'heure.

- Ouf ! J'ai eu peur pendant trente seconde qu'il n'était plus là.

- Et en quoi ca serait un problème, cracha Jake, on en serait enfin débarrassé.

- Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça, m'énervai-je.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est ton « petit ami » ? J'ai le droit de ne pas l'aimer.

- Si tu ne l'aimes pas garde tes critiques pour quand je ne suis pas là ! Crachai-je en quittant la table.

J'entendis des pas derrière moi, pensant que c'était Stefan je fouillais dans mon sac pour sortir la verveine.

- Kelly attends! Cria Jake. Je soufflai de soulagement et remis la verveine à sa place avant de me retourner.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Mais au lieu de me répondre il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, je le repoussai immédiatement.

- Nan mais t'es malade.

- Oui malade d'amour pour toi, souffla-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi, dis-je en reculant.

- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien ressenti ! Tu m'aimes c'est pour ça que j'ai quitté Tanya parce que je sais que tu m'aimes !

- Tu ne comprends pas ! je ne t'aime pas ! J'aime Damon ! je l'aimerai pour toujours ! Tu ne dois pas m'embrasser !

- Tu m'appartiens Kelly !

- Nan elle est à moi ! dit une voie derrière moi qui me glaça le sang.

- Et qui êtes vous ?

- Jake vas t'en, prévient Julia que st…. Stefan m'avait bâillonné grâce à sa main.

- Jake dit au revoir à Kelly.

J'eu le temps de voir les yeux horrifié de Jake avant de voir Stefan le frapper à la tête et de le voir tomber.

- NOONNN !

- A ton tour ma belle.

Je sentis une horrible douleur au crâne avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

**n'oubliez pas de me laisser une ou deux reviews bisous**


End file.
